Diabolik Lovers: Justine
by Marie Antonia
Summary: Quiet, reclusive Justine Lenoir had tried to keep her life as peaceful and unremarkable as possible ever since she had moved to Japan, but it never is that simple, is it? After all, catching the attention of a psychotic vampire was definitely not on her bucket list. LaitoXOC Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they are owned by Rejet. I only own my own OCs. Please don't sue me!**

 **Hello, this is my first fanfiction in several years, so I at least hope I've improved. This is also my first Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, and I will try my best to keep all of the canon in character. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and flames will simply be ignored.**

* * *

She had known that it would be best for her if she did not try to make any new friends. While she was decently fluent in Japanese by now, she was a recluse by nature, and would rather be by herself that in a group. She didn't think that she would be very good "friend material." She would rather be in her room by herself than hang out with friends, and Justine didn't think that would be very fair to her hypothetical friends. She was almost never lonely, so it worked for her. Justine wouldn't bother anyone, and in return she could enjoy her solitude.

Justine sat alone outside the main school building, eating the lunch her father had prepared for her. It always amazed her how he was usually very busy, and yet still found the time to make her delicious meals. He had said that he took cooking classes while he lived in Paris, and she definitely believed him. He knew that she loved his croissants the best, and had prepared two for her tonight. Justine was touched by how much he cared for her, and loved him in return.

As she continued to munch on her delectably flaky croissant, she enjoyed the cool night air around her. The flat rock half hidden by the well-trimmed trees in the courtyard was her favourite place on the entire campus, her own little sanctuary. When she was first enrolled in Ryoutei Academy, she thought that it was a bit odd that classes took place at night, but in the end it worked out quite well, what with Justine being something of a night owl. She was always brought peace by the dark night sky, and found herself actually doing better in her classes because of it.

She finished the last of her flaky treat, and proceeded to pack up her lunch and head back inside. She still had about 20 minutes before her next class would begin, so she decided to spend the time wandering the halls. She loved to admire the beautiful architecture of the school buildings, and it helped pass the time before she would have to go back to class. Sometimes passing students would give her strange looks, thinking she was somewhat odd for just aimlessly wandering around, but it didn't bother Justine. None of the other students were ever cruel to her, they just tended to ignore the quiet foreign girl.

Leaving her sanctuary in the courtyard, she took to her aimless exploration, becoming lost in her own musings.

"If I did have people who I wanted to be friends with, I suppose I'd come across as very boring to them. _"Hey guys! Let's go look at the school's architecture, and then we'll come to my house to watch some paint dry!"_ " Justine joked to herself. Justine thought that it was healthy to preserve a sense of humour, and liked to make jokes at her own expense. She found that it helped to laugh at herself.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, Justine took a look at the clock mounted to the passing wall. She realized that she only had about five minutes before her next class would begin, so she put her exploration to a halt and proceeded to powerwalk her way to her classroom. She already disliked being late for anything, and knew that her hard-ass teacher would call her out on it. When she reached her classroom with only two minutes to spare, she was greeted with an almost full classroom of students, all of whom paid her no mind as she made her way to her desk. Sitting down, she attempted to straighten out her long, somewhat unruly black hair, but to her dismay the mess of waves puffed right back into place.

"Why do I even bother...?" Justine murmured to herself. Giving up on the rat's nest on her head, she took her book on Literature out of her bag when the teacher came in and snapped at everyone, telling them to be quiet and pay attention.

There was a very good reason why her Advanced Literature class wasn't exactly her favourite, despite her love of the written arts. Mrs. Namikawa didn't seem to like Justine very much at all, then again she didn't seem to like most of her students anyway. She always showed up to class in a bad mood, and seemed to really like taking out her frustrations out on the students. She would berate them if they ever read a passage in English incorrectly, or answered a question wrong. Justine honestly suspected that she was a bit unhinged, and wondered why such a prestigious and well respected institution like Ryoutei Academy would hire someone like that to teach their students.

The lesson seemed to just drag on for the entire class, being belittled by Mrs. Namikawa and taking down notes for the upcoming test. Mrs. Namikawa walked along the rows of desks, continuing with her lecture on whether or not William Shakespeare's titular character from _Hamlet_ was insane or not, as well as the complex relationship between Hamlet and his tragic love interest Ophelia. Justine diligently took notes; she loved Shakespeare's work, though she did prefer _Macbeth_ over _Hamlet_ ; the backstabbing, conflicted king of Scotland appealed to her more than the avenging prince of Denmark.

"Now, does anyone remember what exactly Hamlet told Ophelia to do when he speaks to her in Act 3, Scene 1?" Mrs. Namikawa asked in her usual biting tone of voice. A rather brave girl that sat a few seats to her left raised her hand to answer.

"Um, did he tell her to marry him?" She answered meekly. Mrs. Namikawa's face darkened and the girl paled, knowing that she had given the wrong answer.

"Honestly, did you even read Act 3 at all? Are you lazy or just stupid?!" The teacher berated, causing tears to well up in the unfortunate girl's eyes. Justine felt sympathy for her, knowing Mrs. Namikawa's wrath was a thing to be dreaded. She continued on with her verbal abuse of the poor student. "Does anyone here know the right answer, or are all of you completely braindead?" She continued, daring anyone else to try and answer. Taking a deep breath, Justine slowly raised her hand. Mrs. Namikawa took notice of the normally quiet girl, and gave her an agitated, "Well?"

"Ma'am, I believe that Hamlet said something along the lines of _"Take thee to a nunnery,"_ which both shocked and hurt Ophelia." Justine answered nervously, hoping she would not get yelled at. Luckily, the agitated teacher seemed to reel herself in a bit.

"That's correct Lenoir-san, though considering it's a very famous scene in the play, even an idiot could have remembered that." Mrs. Namikawa said, still finding a way to insult both Justine and the now crying girl. The irritable teacher turned away from her, continuing on with the lecture as if she hadn't just reduced one of her students to tears.

"Now, given Hamlet's reaction to Ophelia's death despite his previously cold attitude towards her, what does this tell… us…?" Mrs. Namikawa paused her lesson, instead focusing on a note she snatched from a student's desk. Justine turned to her right to look at what halted the lecture. She inwardly groaned at the student that Mrs. Namikawa had taken the note from.

Laito Sakamaki, along with his five brothers, seemed to be something akin to celebrities at Ryoutei Academy. With their father being the famous politician Tougo Sakamaki, who also provided quite a bit of funding for the academy, they were all given special treatment by the staff, and were ogled over by a large majority of the female students. Every time Justine would wait in the front of the school for her father to pick her up, she would bear witness to the Sakamaki brothers exiting the building surrounded by girls who must have thought they were all being coy. They would then step into a sleek, luxurious limo and drive off into the night. Justine was reminded of a popular boy band leaving a concert every time she witnesses the bizarre scene, the female students acting very much like lovesick groupies. While Justine couldn't deny that all six of them were very physically attractive, it all seemed a bit ridiculous to her.

Laito Sakamaki in particular was someone she saw often, being in the same class with her. She was put off by his overly flirtatious and downright perverted behaviour with the female students, which lead him to be occasionally suspended from school, not that it really did very much to deter him. Justine assumed that his father's money and influence prevented him from ever being seriously punished. She was just happy that he ignored her just like everyone else. Blending into the background definitely had its advantages. She honestly didn't care very much what he or any of his brothers did, a sentiment that was not shared by many of her classmates.

She saw Mrs. Namikawa's face turn red as she read what the fedora hatted student had written, before she crumpled it in her hand, put it in the pocket of her knee-length skirt, and turned to face him. "You are not allowed to pass notes in during lessons, Sakamaki-san. You are to see me after class to discuss your behaviour!" She exclaimed, though curiously her blush did not leave her face. Laito Sakamaki was not at all fazed at being caught breaking a rule, still giving his teacher his trademark sly smile while resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm truly sorry Ma'am, I won't do it again. ~" He said almost mockingly, clearing not taking what she said seriously at all. With her face still red, Mrs. Namikawa marched back up to the front of the classroom, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, though she wasn't fooling anyone. Justine was vaguely curious by what had been written on the note, but she quickly decided that it was not important and turned her attention back to her flustered teacher.

The rest of the lesson eventually went by, and after being reminded by Mrs. Namikawa about the test that would be held next week, the students all filed out, happy to move onto their next class. Justine followed suit, ready to be taught by someone that wouldn't decapitate her and stick her head on a spike as a warning to others if she did anything wrong. Justine then thought that she should ask her father to schedule her session with her psychiatrist a little earlier than planned, for she was having rather morbid thoughts. She then reached into her bag to get out her book for her World History class when she felt something missing. Justine, slightly panicked, looked into her bag and saw that her notebook, which was filled with vital information concerning Hamlet, was gone.

"W-what? Where is it? Did I l-leave it in class?" she asked herself, slightly dying inside at the thought of having to go back inside Mrs. Namikawa's class to get her notes, especially is she's seeing another student after class. After about a minute of berating herself for being so forgetful, along with weighing the pros and cons of not having her notes, Justine decided to suck it up and return to the classroom to retrieve them.

As she neared closer to the classroom, she began to hear what sounded like a combination of a gasp and a moan. This slowed down Justine but did not stop her completely, feeling curious at the noises coming from the room. She heard a louder moan this time, along with a low chuckle. This is what made Justine stop in her tracks.

While Justine was still a virgin, and had never even been in a serious relationship with anyone, she was definitely not naïve to subjects like love and sex. So when she heard what sounded very much like Mrs. Namikawa giving out a cry of pleasure, she her face heated up and found that her legs felt frozen in place. That was when she began to hear voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Fufufu, you're so loud, sensei. What a naughty woman you are. ~" said a male voice that Justine could identify as Laito Sakamaki.

"D-don't say such things, you're the one who wrote down that note to r-rile me up…" said Mrs. Namikawa, with whimpering tone that Justine had never heard from the usually very assertive and aggressive woman.

"So, all it took was a single note to get you excited? My, my, I had no idea how perverted you really were, sensei." Laito cooed, making Mrs. Namikawa moan once again. Justine then began to hear suction like noises, which she assumed was either them passionately kissing or him giving his teacher a hickey. She felt her stomach turn with embarrassment, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Sure, Laito Sakamaki was a notorious playboy, but she had thought that even he wouldn't engage in a relationship with one if his teachers! She then heard the suction noises stop and Laito say,

"You're so responsive. Do enjoy my touch that much? Do I pleasure you more than your husband?" Mrs. Namikawa gave yet another moan before responding,

"O-of course, Laito-kun. I can't even remember the last time he was able to get it up." Justine was very close to being sick at this. Not only was Mrs. Namikawa cheating on her husband, she was doing so with a student?

"Good, because I truly do love you, Fujiko. Do you love me?" Laito asked in a way that seemed both sincere and yet did not. It was like he was teasing her with his supposed "love," like a game.

"Yes… I love you, Laito. I love you more than my husband could ever dream of…" Mrs. Namikawa answered earnestly, almost out of breath.

Justine was beyond embarrassed at this point; she was mortified. She honestly didn't know what to do with this new information. If she told someone, would they even believe her? Would Laito Sakamaki's influential father cover it up? She was at a loss for words when she heard Laito begin to chuckle again.

"Fufufu… I see. While I would love to play more with you, sensei, I really must be going." He said, beginning to walk to the door, where Justine was standing close by. Finally, she was able to take a few steps backwards, moving away from the door. She could hear Mrs. Namikawa call out to him.

"No! Y-you can't just leave me like this…!" Laito ignored her and simply continued to chuckle as he eventually opened the door. As he left the classroom, his piercing green, catlike eyes immediately fell on nervous girl, who was looking down at the floor to avoid his gaze. He was taller than her, with the top of Justine's head reaching his ears. He walked towards her and bent down slightly to come face to face with her, acid green meeting blue-gray. Justine looked up to see him giving her a sly smile, giving her the feeling that he had known that she was standing outside the room all along.

" _Ne, it's not polite to eavesdrop, you know…_ " He whispered to her before patting her on the cheek and walking away, leaving her standing there in shock, and a little bit of anger. While Justine felt somewhat guilty for eavesdropping, she did NOT like being touched, so his casual pat on her face left her feeling very uncomfortable. Almost in a trance, the mortified girl walked into the class to see Mrs. Namikawa, two buttons of her shirt undone, her skirt hiked up, and her face a red as a tomato. When she laid eyes on her student, her face curled into a snarl.

"What are you still doing here? Class is over!" she yelled, her tone both enraged and nervous. Justine shook her head.

"No miss, I just left my notebook here." She muttered before walking to her desk, retrieving her notebook, and leaving, blocking out whatever Mrs. Namikawa was shouting at her. Well, now Justine had been scarred for life and was now fearing retaliation from her furious teacher.

At least she got her notes back.

* * *

When the school day finally ended, Justine walked outside of the school to wait for her father to come and pick her up. She barely paid attention to her last two classes at all, still reeling from what she had heard. She had decided against telling anyone, feeling that it was none of her concern what two people she didn't really care about at all did together. She just wanted to go home and go to bed, and maybe even convince herself that what had happened had merely been some sort of bizarre dream. As she sat on a bench, other students passing her to go home, she heard the now familiar sounds of what she had dubbed "The Sakamaki Fan Club," leave the school building, followed by the aforementioned brothers. Normally, Justine would completely ignore them, but tonight she was actually making an effort to ignore them, burying her face in one of her books.

However, she still curiously looked up from her text, only to see Laito Sakamaki blatantly staring right back at her. When he saw that she was now looking at him, he gave her a cheery smile and a wave goodbye before getting into the parked limousine with his brothers before being driven back to wherever he lived. Justine merely sat there, trying to ignore the glares from the other female students before her father finally arrived in his beige car. Justine practically ran to the passenger seat, throwing her belongings in and slamming the car door shut behind her. This was noticed by her father.

"Justine, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Akira Hojou asked her while driving back to their home. Justine stared out the window, watching the world pass by her.

"No Akira, I'm alright. I just had a weird day…" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was really touched by the positive reception the first chapter received! I admit I was really nervous after publishing it, but I definitely feel more confident now.**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

To her credit, Justine was only slightly nervous as she got herself ready to go to school. Her decision on not telling anyone what she had heard was still proving to be the best option, at least to her. It really was not any of her business, and she decided that she didn't really care. At least that was what she was trying to tell herself. There was a small part of her that said she should report it to the school, but that would most likely prove to be useless. If Laito didn't get into serious trouble for blatantly sexually harassing female students, then Justine doubted anything happen if she told. Though she thought that it could mean that Mrs. Namikawa would be fired and replaced with someone who wasn't secretly a banshee disguised as a human woman, which would be a very pleasant change. Besides, that was not the only source of her anxiety.

What really worried her was Laito Sakamaki's strange behaviour as he left school with his five equally odd brothers. He smiled and waved to her as though they were dear old friends, even though he'd never even acknowledged her existence before. She honestly would have preferred that he'd glare at her or something, that would at least be a logical response to someone catching you having an affair with a married teacher. But if the rumours going around school about him were true, then it would seem that he actually got off on confusing and shocking people. He was definitely not someone she wanted knowing that she was alive, and was currently unsure of how to proceed. She then thought that this was just her paranoia and trust issues acting up again, making her jump to the worst possible conclusions. While this thought helped ease her stress, it didn't make it go away entirely.

Justine finished straightening out her uniform as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom. It became obvious now that her lack of time in the sun had made her become rather pale, though she was at least glad that she didn't look like a corpse. However, she made another feeble attempt to make her long, black wavy hair presentable, but she had long figured out that at some point in time her hair had developed sentience and was now actively rebelling against her. It liked being messy, with her face slightly hidden behind its waves. Giving up on taming her locks, she left her bathroom and made her way downstairs, where her father was sitting at the dining table, doing something on his tablet and drinking some hot chocolate in a t shirt and sweat pants. Since he worked during the day, he would drive her to school, go to bed, and then pick her up before going to work. This left little time for them to spend together, but they made up for it on the weekends by having "father-daughter days," as he liked to put it.

"Almost ready to go?" he asked, looking up from his tablet to look at her. Justine smiled and nodded, setting her school bag onto the counter as she prepared to make herself some toast. The warm smile on Akira's face shifted to a look of concern as he saw her go into the pantry.

"Justine, I can make something for you if you want. You don't have to…" His sentence trailed off when she gave him another smile, coming back with a loaf of bread. She silently assured him that she was alright, and he decided to leave her to it. After all, Dr. Sohma had said that she was learning new coping skills and reacting well to the new medication she had prescribed. However, as she popped the slices of bread into the toaster, that vile, consuming feeling of dread began to creep up on her. She dared not look behind her at the object of her fear, lest she only make it worse. She decided to power walk over to the table where her father sat, sitting down and forcing a smile onto her face. He took notice, and saw through her instantly. It sometimes annoyed Justine how well he knew her and when she was trying to hide something. She didn't think that she was that obvious.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the toast. Remember to take deep breaths and…" He lost focus on what he was saying once again when he took notice of her rough, uneven fingernails. Justine made the attempt to hide her hands underneath the table, but he was faster than her and took them into his own hands. His face gave way to a worried expression once again.

"Justine, are you biting your nails again?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye. She was half tempted to shake her head no, but she couldn't lie to him when he was looking her in the eye. Instead, she dropped her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry… Sometimes I just do it without even knowing…" She murmured, eyes remaining downwards in an attempt to hide herself from him. She knew she had promised to work on the whole "nail" issue, but she would begin to gnaw at them subconsciously if she was anxious or stressed. She hated to disappoint Akira, what with all he had done for her. Giving her a good home, unconditional love, and a feeling of security. She just wanted to make him happy, to repay him for his kindness. When she looked up at him again, he was smiling warmly at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"It's okay, I know you don't mean to do it. Just keep trying, you'll kick the habit eventually." He told her optimistically, which brought a faint grin to her face. However, they both looked towards the kitchen when a foul smell filled the air.

"Ah! The toast!" She exclaimed before hurrying to the kitchen in an attempt to salvage her breakfast. However, looking at the blackened, pathetic looking pieces of charcoal that had once been bread, she found herself laughing. Akira got up from his seat and said to his giggling daughter, "I'll pop in some more."

* * *

Exiting Akira's car and slamming the door shut behind her, she waved goodbye to him as he drove off back home. She began to walking to the front entrance, making an effort to scan the crowds of students for a certain red haired pervert. Feeling that the coast was clear, she relaxed as she opened the front doors and let herself into the locker area. Swapping out her shoes, she made her way down the hall, knowing that she had some time to kill before class would start. She once again took to her aimless, peaceful walk, feeling a little better that she hadn't seen Laito yet. She scolded herself for being paranoid again, and forced the strange boy out of her thoughts. She eventually made it to her little sanctuary, sitting on the pristinely trimmed grass.

"I swear; I'm going to end up never wanting to leave the house. I'll become a hermit, living off of microwaved food and things I order online." She said to herself, imagining herself residing in an isolated cabin in the middle of nowhere, scaring off anyone foolish enough to tread upon her lair by making them think she was a ghost or something equally spooky. She inwardly laughed at this.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" a distinctly familiar voice said from behind her. Justine let out a shriek before jumping up off the grass, spinning around to reveal the recent object of her anxiety. Laito simply stood there, arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face. His eyes stared directly into her own, as though he were sizing her up.

"S-Sakamaki-san?" she blurted out, still somewhat in shock while wondering how he was able to get behind her without her noticing. He gripped the edge of his fedora and winked at her, though it came across as anything but flirtatious. He chuckled to her before speaking again.

"You seem surprised. Did I scare you? ~" Justine said nothing as she continued to look at him, with her eyes beginning to darken a bit as her surprise was replaced with passive aggressive anger.

"Why would I not be? You just appeared behind me." She said calmly, despite her now full on glaring at the still smirking boy. This response actually made his smirk even wider, his green eyes lighting up with glee. She then decided to not give him the time of day by turning around and walking back inside the school building, only to feel his arms wrap around her waist. She immediately stiffened and began to struggle to free herself, noting that his grip was unusually strong. She could hear him chuckling once again from behind her, knowing that seeing her almost going into a panic attack must have been highly amusing for him. She decided to stop struggling, calming down so that she would no longer give the reaction he wanted. Clearing her throat, she calmly began to speak.

"If you are doing this because of what I saw yesterday, you're wasting your time. I've decided not to report it, because I don't know you and I honestly don't particularly care about what you do with your time. Speaking of time, you happen to be wasting mine." She then left his arms around her loosen, taking the chance to free herself from his grasp. She turned around to face him once again, a look of apathy and annoyance on her face. Strangely, he looked with no emotion at all, as if trying to figure out how he feels about her response. But as quickly as his smirk left, it came back. He threw is head up in full blown laughter, as if she had told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. Justine definitely did not appreciate being laughed at, and turned away to leave. She then felt his arm drape itself around her shoulders, holding her close to his side. His strong grip hurt her shoulder a bit which caused her to wince. She looked up at him with angry eyes as he simply smiled down at her.

"You really are too adorable, Darling. That defiant look in your eyes is simply lovely. ~" he said, using his arm to lead her back into the building. She tried to move away from him, but his strength forced her to walk down the hall with him, in full view of the other students. Most conveyed a look of shock, while others seemed like they now wanted nothing more in life than to see her head explode into a million bloody pieces. Justine looked up at Laito again, wondering what he thought he was gaining from this odd display. He noticed her stare, and responded with a flirtatious wink, which only served to anger her further.

They eventually came upon their classroom, with Laito wasting no time in sliding it open as loudly as possible. The students who were already there stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the two of them, Laito grinning like he didn't have a care in the world and Justine wishing that the earth could open up and swallow her whole right about now, not helped by the fact that she was growing increasingly agitate by the fact that he was still making physical contact with her. Freeing herself from him once again, she quickly went to her seat, ignoring all of the eyes staring at her in either confusion of anger. She naïvely assumed that he would take his own seat, seeing as the girls who always sat on the desks left and right to here where already seated. However, as soon as she was settled, she heard the student to her right yelp as Laito came face to face with her.

"You wouldn't mind terribly if I sat here today, would you?" he asked, almost as if he was going to give her a choice. He added in a wink for good measure. The girl, much to Justine's dismay, fell for his charms and got out of her chair, her face as red as a beet. Laito then took the now empty seat for himself, making sure to give Justine a triumphant smile/smirk as she was wracking her brain trying to figure out what he wanted. When the door opened again to reveal Mrs. Namikawa, who took one look at the new seating arrangement and began to glare daggers at them. Justine looked at Laito with a knowing anger, telling him _'you planned for all of this, didn't you?'_ He gave yet another wink in response. Mrs. Namikawa cleared her throat, which meant they had to sit down and pay attention.

Justine had to admit, her teacher was acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She didn't pick on Justine especially today like she thought she would, and just seemed normal. Though this didn't mean that Justine was able to pay attention like she usually did, not with "Mr. Nuisance" next to her. It would be the small things he would do that really annoyed her, like him playing with her hair or touching her leg underneath the desk. She would flinch reflexively every single time, which only seemed to amuse him more. She already knew why the teacher wasn't calling him out on it, but that didn't explain why the other students were acting as if nothing was going on. All of these elements put together made the class feel like it was ten times longer than it actually was. Really, Justine didn't know how she managed to make it to the lunch bell with what remained of her sanity intact. However, to her anguish, Laito followed her out of the classroom and into the hallway once again.

Justine wasn't sure if it was all of the harassment she had faced, or if it was just his smug grin, but when she felt him put his oddly cold hand on her behind, she snapped. Whirling around she screamed at the top of her lungs,

" _ **Leave me alone!**_ "

The sound of shattering glass broke her out of her rage, as the lightbulbs in the hanging ceiling lights seemed to burst, plunging the entire hallway into darkness. The other students began to shriek in confusion and terror, not at all knowing what had caused the sudden blackout. All anger left Justine's body as she subconsciously took a step back, feeling the glass crunch underneath her shoe. She was close enough to Laito to see that his grin had finally gone away, showing that he seemed to be just as shocked and confused as everyone else. Without another word, she ran away from the whole scene, pushing her way past her frightened, screaming classmates. When she finally made it to the front entrance, she burst through the door and ran down the street.

* * *

It took her about 40 minutes to get to her house on foot, and by the time she had arrived she was drained, both physically and emotionally. She unlocked her front door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her and trudging her way upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor.

"It happened again…" she muttered to herself as she could hear Akira knock on her door.

"Justine? What are you doing home so early? Justine?" he called to her from the other side. The girl was too tires to answer, and simply said more to herself than to him.

"I'm sorry, it happened again… I'm so sorry..."

 **Well, that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm really happy about all of the positive reception Diabolik Lovers: Justine is getting. You guys keep me motivated to continue writing, and it has helped me get back into writing. Thank you all so much!**

Dinner the night following Justine's "incident" was very awkward. Justine refused to look or speak to her father out of shame, and Akira was just trying to think of a way to help her. They sat at the table in silence, eating the food that Akira had prepared. He was the one who did all of the cooking in their household. After all, the kitchen was Justine's least favourite place in any sort of building. Besides, she was sure she could probably burn cereal if she tried to cook. When they were half-way through their meals, Akira broke the heavy silence in the dining room.

"I called the school and told them you weren't feeling well. They said that you can have about four days off." He said, silently pleading for Justine to even look at him. She slowly nodded her head to confirm that she heard what he had said to her. The school probably had a lot of broken glass to clean up, and she would feel better if she had a few days off to cool down. However, this news did not get her to look or speak to her father, who was growing increasingly concerned with her demeanour.

"Justine, it's alright. You just… lost control that one time. It'll be alright. I'm sure that by the time you get back to school people will have forgotten all about it." He told her reassuringly, reaching across the table to pull her hand into his in an effort to comfort her. Justine still did not look to him, but he did hear her silently mutter,

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Akira…" A tear slid down her cheeks, and Akira's heart broke a bit. He got up from his chair and went over to her, placing his arms around his daughter. Akira was basically the only person that Justine was comfortable with touching her, so she had no negative reaction. She simply sat there, too ashamed to look at him. She began to shake, and Akira could feel her tears staining his shirt. He only held her tighter as she cried.

"I've tried… I've tried so hard… I'm so, so sorry Akira…" She said between her sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, _ma petite fleur_. We will get through this, alright? I promise." He said in a way that was both stern and loving. Justine nodded her head against his chest, resolving to try even harder to control her _issue_.

* * *

Justine lay on her bed, attempting to fall asleep. Sleep never came easy to her, however. Sometimes she would lay in her bed, tossing and turning for hours before daybreak. There were times when she did not want to fall asleep, knowing that her dreams would distort and pervert themselves into horrific night terrors. It was rare when her sleep would be peaceful, but she simply took the situation as it was. It couldn't be helped, after all. And besides, she had been getting better in the years she spent with Akira. Appointments with her psychiatrist, the occasional group therapy, and the medication had definitely helped her deal with her previous trauma. Akira always stressed that she was _safe_ , that _what happened was_ _all in the past_ , and that he was there for her. She hated to think about what her life would have been like, how she would have turned out if he had not been there. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that she was gnawing on her nails again. She quickly pulled her hand away from her teeth and even smacked the top of the offending hand as if to punish herself.

Justine soon realized that sleep would allude her this night, and decided to get some fresh air. She was feeling very out of sorts, and the night breeze might do her some good. Getting off of her bed, she put on her lime green bathrobe over her pajamas and opened her bedroom door. She crept through the darkness quietly, making sure to not make any noise in fear of waking up her father. He'd had a long day and needed his rest, she reasoned to herself. Silently walking down the stairs, she unlocked the front door and stepped outside into the cool night air, instantly beginning to feel at peace. She could hear the crickets sing as she walked to a small park that was nearby her house. Her home was rather isolated, with her nearest neighbours being rather far away. Justine liked this immensely, since she could truly alone with no one else around. There was no one who could judge her, no one to give her false pity. It was just her, and that was just the way she liked it.

She made her way to the small, empty park, the path illuminated by the streets lights that dotted her way. She sat down on a bench made cold by the chilly night air. Justine looked up to the night sky and smiled. She had always liked the stars and constellations, it gave the dark night sky something beautiful to look at. A dark, blank sky would not be at all interesting to look at, she reasoned. Of course, she knew that in reality, stars were nothing more than giant masses of plasma that will eventually go supernova and die. Earth's sun is a star, after all. But the fact that she knew exactly what they were never really bothered Justine, for it did not make them any less lovely. She was always puzzled by people who valued something mysterious and beautiful less when they found an explanation for them. If anything, she thought, it should make them even more of a marvel. However, Justine knew that her way of thinking was a bit off from most people's, so what did she know?

"Eventually, our sun will explode, and then Earth will be uninhabitable… What then? I mean, that won't happen for billions of years, and by then I'm sure that we will have mastered interstellar travel, so we should be alright. Maybe we'll have colonized Mars by then, or discovered entire other galaxies. But we will not be able to live on Earth anymore. It would be a frozen barren wasteland where nothing can grow and thrive, a shadow of its former self…" Justine said to herself. Since she was alone most of the time, she had a habit of talking to herself. While she certainly did not think that talking to yourself was a clear sign of some sort of mental illness, it would only be worrying if she heard someone respond, she made sure to only do it when she was certain that no one was around. But since she was by herself about 75% if the time, she did often talk to herself. She then realized that her mind had once again made a drastic change in topic.

"Hmm… Should I be worried that I somehow went from admiring the stars to contemplating the apocalypse? Maybe… I should probably bring that up the next time I see Dr. Sohma." She told herself, making a mental note to tell her psychiatrist about her apparent morbid fascination with the end of the world.

With this revelation, Justine decided to just sit quietly and not allow her mind to wander like that for the rest of the night. She knew that she had to keep her thoughts in check, since they seemed to go wherever they pleased most of the time. She was fine just as long as it did not start thinking about _them_ and _what they tried to do_. That was a time in her life that Justine would like to never have to think about ever again, thank you very much.

By the time five minutes had passed, she felt utterly serene, completely at peace. She may have even dozed off to sleep on the park bench if it were not for that annoyingly familiar voice speak from behind her,

"You don't look very sick to me, Darling." Justine shot up from the bench to look at Laito Sakamaki, standing there looking like his usual cocky self. Justine inwardly groaned, briefly wondering how he knew where to find her. No one really visited this park since it was rather isolated, in fact many people did not even know it existed. So how on earth had he found it and known when she would be there?

"What do you want?" she said with a mixture of apathy and irritation. He didn't look at all deterred by her hostile demeanour, simply walking towards her from behind the bench. Justine subconsciously took a step back. This smirking rich boy was honestly the last person she wanted to interact with at the moment.

"I was just concerned. When I learned you had called in sick I decided to check up on you, but you look healthy to me.~." He said, seeming to take delight in her discomfort.

"Why? You don't know me; we're not friends. Go away." She said in an even tone. Justine would normally not be so blatantly rude to people, but he just seemed to ooze ill intent so she decided to make an exception. His face gave a mocking imitation of a hurt expression, as if he wanted her to know that he was not at all put off by her unfriendliness.

"I came all this way to see you, and you won't even let me enjoy your company? You're so cruel, Darling~…" He said in a voice that was attempting to sound hurt. Justine did not buy it for a second, still trying to figure out what he wanted. Did he really still want to torment her for seeing him and Mrs. Namikawa together? Or maybe he was just bored; he seemed like the type who thought that everyone around him was made for his amusement.

"I'm cruel, you say? Well good then, you can leave now." His look of hurt disappeared and was replace with an expression that Justine couldn't really read. He showed no emotion, not even anger, as if he was internally trying to figure out how to respond. He decided on a faux pout.

"You're not being very fun tonight, Darling. Why would you want me to leave when I just found you?" He stated. Justine had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. So he really did think that pestering her was a game, did he? Fine, she was not going to play into his whims.

"Incidentally, it just so happens that I was not put on this planet for the sole purpose of entertaining you. If it amusement you seek, look elsewhere. You will not find it here." She said, her tone of voice even and almost emotionless. However, her words seemed to held no sway because as quickly as it had vanished, his sly smile was back with a vengeance. She really did not trust his eyes, she decided. They were too sharp, too acidic in both colour and vibe, as if he was a sadistic cat playing with his food.

"Your words are so biting, Darling. You must really hate me, right? Do you hate me? Do I make you angry?" He spoke, his cheeks beginning to blush, becoming way too excited for Justine's tastes. She decided to simply end this bizarre exchange right then and there. She turned her back to him and decided to walk away. Not back to her house, of course. Justine was not stupid, and definitely did not want this freak to know where she lived. Before you could take even ten steps, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her shoulder and waist, effectively keeping her in place and against his unusually cold body. Justine's steely demeanour was shattered as he once again made physical contact with her. If, for whatever reason, you wanted to make Justine extremely irritated at you, all you had to do was touch her. Her father knew it, her psychiatrist knew it, Justine **did not like to be touched**. So when Laito blatantly ignored her obvious discomfort not once, but twice, her distain for the fedora wearing rich boy went through the roof.

"Get off of me…!" She spat out as she struggled to free herself from his grip. It was useless of course, he was still as freakishly strong as before. He chuckled at her feeble attempts to get away from him.

"You respond so violently to my touch. Your defiance is simply too adorable~. I wonder how you will react if I touch you somewhere more sensitive…" He whispered to her as he undid her bathrobe and began feel her abdomen. Justine flinched violently at his violation of her personal space. While Justine had known he was a notorious pervert, she didn't think that all of the unsavoury rumours going around Ryoutei about him where completely true. Well, he had certainly proven her wrong.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Justine screamed in a panic, still trying in vain to free herself from his vice grip. She heard Laito shiver against her and moan, really seeming to get off on her fighting against him.

"Ah~. You have such a lovely body; why would you hide it underneath that ugly robe?" He moaned, one hand making its way to her chest while the other began to roam down her legs. There was only so much Justine could take, especially when she was already entering a state of utter panic. Just like before, she felt her self-control shatter.

" _ **Get off of me! Get away!**_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs. Instantly, Laito was blown away from her by a force unseen by his eyes, slamming him into a tree 5 meters away. He made impact with a groan that oddly sounded both pained and pleasured. He slumped down the trunk of the tree as Justine fell to her knees, still in a state of shock. She took several deep, laboured breaths before she looked behind her to see if he was even still alive. She saw him slumped against the tree, completely immobile, which lead her to assuming that he was at the very least unconscious. She was proved wrong, however, when she began to heard him chuckling again. He then stood back up and brushed himself off, acting as if nothing had happened and he hadn't been thrown against a tree by an invisible force. Picking his hat up from the ground and putting it back on, he smirked down at her.

"I was already sure that you caused the lights in the hallway to burst, but I wanted to be certain, of course." He said to her, Justine still sitting on the ground as she began to calm down. Of course he had planned all of this to happen. She had fallen right into his trap and reacted just the way he had wanted her to. She would have to hit herself later for being so stupid. He stalked over to her and kneeled down to eye level with her.

"You know; I was only planning on playing with you for a few days. After that, I would have left you to your silly little life. But now that I know about your special talent, there's no way I can let you go now. I can't wait see learn more about you, Darling~." He winked, then stood up and walked away.

* * *

Justine still sat there in silence, her brain trying to process what had just happened.

"He… He just…" She attempted to speak, not even being able to get out a complete sentence. Justine knew that he would be back, so after calming down she stood up and looked back at the direction he walked off in with determination in her blue-gray eyes. Whatever Laito Sakamaki had to throw at her, she thought, she could take it.

 **I hope you all liked the 3** **rd** **chapter! Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to thank you all for liking my story! I really feel like I can start writing again after a writer's block that lasted for 3 years. Crazy, I know. I would also like to let you all know that after this chapter, I will not be able to update for about a week or two, as I will be away visiting family for the holidays. Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was almost dawn when Justine made her way back home. She decided that trying to go back to bed would be pointless, seeing as her little excursion to the park did anything but calm her nerves. Opening the front door as quietly as possible, she walked into her still dark house, trying her best not to make a lot of noise. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She did not bother to turn the light back on, since her eyes had long adjusted to the darkness which allowed her to see quite well in the dark. Justine liked to think that she had "mole eyes," despite knowing that she is definitely human and not a mole. But now was not the time for jokes. It had been a very strange night, and Justine needed to figure out what to do about her "Laito Problem."

Not only had he somehow found out where she was, he had also known that Akira had called Ryoutei and told them she was sick. While she knew that the Sakamaki brother were given special treatment because of their powerful and influential father, she honestly doubted that they would give Laito information about where she lived, where she hung out, and why she was not at school. Anyway, the school did not even know about the park. Justine then decided that Laito had to be stalking her somehow, possibly having hired someone to follow her and collect information. She still could not believe that he seemed so dedicated to messing with her, she would have thought that someone like him had to have better things to do with his time. Apparently the rich are just as bored as the rest of us.

Justine was definitely disturbed with the fact that he seemed to already know quite a bit about her while she knew next to nothing about him. Knowledge is power, after all, and she did not think that this little game of his was very fair on her end.

"As if playing fair even matters to that creepy bastard..." She muttered to herself, resolving to remedy this situation as quickly and quietly as possible. After all, it was bad enough that he seemed determined to annoy her, he also knew about her… _abilities_ , what he had called her "special talent." After all of the effort she had put into hiding it from the world, he had to go and ruin everything! Sure, she had lost control both times, but he had provoked her. There was a very good reason why Justine preferred to blend into the background. If you stood out, then people would want to _get to know you_ , and begin to ask _questions_. Seeing as that was something Justine wanted to avoid at all costs, she made sure to keep contact with her fellow man as limited as possible. She truly hoped that when she went back to Ryoutei Academy, everyone will have forgotten about the _incident_ and Laito's little display of affection. The creep.

However, Justine was beginning to realize that he was not exactly normal himself. He was insanely strong, and when he grabbed onto her it was near impossible to get loose. When he had been thrown against a tree with full force, he got back up as though nothing had happened. There was no way that someone could be hit with so much force and not at least be left with a concussion. Laito had expressed interest in learning more about her. Well, Justine was definitely now interested in learning more about him, if anything to find a way to get him out of her life for good.

Her musings were interrupted when the hall light came to life, and Akira trudged in, still half asleep. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw Justine sitting on the couch, he was shaken out of his half sleep.

"Justine? You couldn't sleep?" He asked her, waking into the living room.

"No." She said plainly, not really being in the mood or having the energy to elaborate. If anything, she would like to not have to let Akira know about her situation at all. He was worried enough with her as is; she did not want to add to his stress.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to Akira and gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs to her bedroom. Her father did not say anything to her, knowing that he would most likely not get any answers. Besides, she was probably exhausted.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, 4 days of doing nothing at all went by very slowly for Justine. She avoided going outside at night so that she could limit her chances of seeing Laito again, and she also tried to get as much sleep as possible until she had to go back to school. She would not be able to handle the fedora wearing rich boy if she was barely conscious. All in all, she knew that she had to be prepared to go back to Ryoutei Academy.

As she finished tying the ribbon on her uniform up, she stood in her room and took a deep breath. She had resolved to not lose her composure like she had last time, and knew that she could handle whatever he threw at her. With those words she felt as though she had just jinxed herself, but now was not the time for silly superstitions.

"Justine! Are you ready to go?" she heard Akira call from downstairs.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" she responded. After putting on her knee-length socks, she grabbed her school bag from her nightstand and headed down to where Akira was waiting for her. Despite her situation, Justine found herself in a surprisingly good mood this evening. She was going to make sure that everything went smoothly at school, and for once she was feeling confident in herself. She would not let some perverted trust fund brat ruin her school experience.

Noticing her high spirits, Akira smiled at her warmly. After the week she'd had, it was wonderful to see her happy and smiling.

"You look like you're in a good mood." He said to his smiling, confident daughter. She gave him an affirmative nod.

"Yep! I've decided that I won't let what happened get me down, and that even if people remember it, I just don't care. I'm going to have a positive attitude and make the best out of my day." She said with zeal, meaning every single word of her statement. This made Akira walk to his daughter and pull her into a tight, affectionate hug. She returned it, feeling wonderful that she had made her father proud of her after such a dark week. This strengthened her determination to not let whatever Laito had in store for her break her down. Besides, if he did have her cornered like he had the times before, she had an idea of how to get out of there.

"I love you, Justine. You make me so proud every day." Akira said, making her eyes almost well up with tears of joy. She hugged him tighter, as a silent way of telling him that she loved him too. Letting go, they made their way out of their house and got into Akira's car.

The drive to Ryoutei Academy was definitely quiet, but not awkward. The car was filled with a jovial and relaxed vibe, as if they did not need to speak to know that it was going to be a good night. Arriving at school, Justine exited her father's car, said goodbye, and made her way to the academy's main building. She quickly scanned the area, just checking to make sure that Laito or his weird brothers were not around waiting to jump her. Seeing that the coast was clear, he exhaled a breath that she did not even know she was holding. She was equally glad to see that nobody was giving her strange looks as they simply walked by, ignoring her as usual. This made Justine optimistic, knowing that her peaceful existence could possibly still be salvaged. However, she knew that she should not let her guard down just yet.

Justine made her way to her classroom and took her usual seat. She was glad that nobody looked at her strangely; it was as if the whole incident with Laito had never even happened. It would have continued on like that if Justine did not almost go into cardiac arrest when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. He's decided to cut right to the chase tonight, she thought.

" _Darling~!_ You look so much better today; I was so worried!" A certain fedora wearing basket case spoke from behind her. Justine could feel a chill run up her spine as he said that, memories of their previous meeting flashing in her mind. However, this would not work out like it had last time. She would do everything she could to not let him get to her.

"Hello, Sakamaki-san." She said, knowing that would have to interact with him on some level. However, she would make sure what every she said to him was basic and minimalistic, leaving no room for him to torment her. At least, that was what she was going to try to do.

"I'm glad that you are not sick anymore, I've missed playing with you. But don't worry, we'll just have to make up for lost time!" He said, his voice cheery and energetic. Justine did not have to look around to know that she and Laito were being stared at again. Of course he had to speak with her in the most dramatic, attention seeking way possible. He was just a bastard like that. A bastard who was still hanging off of her shoulders. **Making physical contact with her,** _ **the son of a bitch!**_

" _No! No, I won't make a scene. I can handle this!"_ she thought to herself, not wanting a repeat of the last two times Laito violated her personal space. Taking a deep breath, relaxed her body before turning her head towards Laito and saying in a calm, even tone,

"Sakamaki-san, class is going to start soon, so you need to take your seat," she pointed to his usual desk further on the other side of the class room, "Over there. Away from me."

Much to her dismay, Laito began to chuckle at her demand to leave her alone.

"But Darling, I missed you _so_ much that I requested that the seating arrangement to be changed. I'm going to be sitting next to you from now on, isn't that great~?" he said in his smug, insipid voice, flashing a knowing grin her way. He then got up from behind her and took his new seat right beside her. She said nothing, being at a loss for words and feeling her anger pool inside of her. Well, it was official. Justine Lenoir hated Laito Sakamaki with every fibre of her being. While he was not yet the absolute bane of her existence, he was certainly getting there.

As Mrs. Namikawa walked into her classroom and took a quick glare at Justine and Laito, began with the lesson. The class was very similar to the way it was before, with Laito pestering her and Justine having no choice but to sit there and pray for time to go faster. While Mrs. Namikawa was in the middle of breaking down Hamlet's famous "To Be or Not to Be" soliloquy, Laito began busying himself by playing with her hair. He intertwined his finger through the black locks, seeming to find no end of enjoyment in trying to make sure that she could not pay attention. However, Justine jumped in her skin when she felt his strangely cold hand run down her neck and along her collarbone. She knew what he was trying to do, and she would not play into his mind games this time.

She began with tapping her foot in rhythm, silently so she would not be a distraction to the other students. Laito noticed the change immediately, though he did not stop playing with her unruly mane. It was about a minute later that he heard soft humming coming from Justine, a tune that he had never heard before. His eyes widened slightly in confusion as she continued to quietly sing, which seemed to drown out everything else around her. He then gave her a knowing smirk. What a cute little way of trying to ignore him. He could soon start to make out lyrics, which left him even more confused.

" _Look out, look out. Pink elephants on parade, here they come. Hippity Hoppity! They're here, and there, pink elephants everywhere…"_

When Justine was very young, she had seen the classic Disney movie _Dumbo_. While she no longer remembered the majority of the film, something that always stood out to her when the scene when the titular elephant got drunk and began to hallucinate that pink elephants were all over the place. While the entire spectacle was strange and slightly terrifying, she liked the song that they sang, giving her an odd sense of comfort and warmth. She would sing it to herself when she became anxious, though in recent years she had tried to stop under the belief that it was a childish way of handling her emotions. However, she decided to put away her pride.

The rest of class went on like this, with Justine singing softly to herself and Laito watching her in both amusement and curiosity. She Mrs. Namikawa dismissed the class, Justine confidently stood up from her seat and walked out of the room, giving Laito a smirk of her own. He looked at her with a blank expression, which seemed to be his way of letting her know that he was not done yet. At this moment however, Justine did not care.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Justine went back to her little hideaway to eat, now openly singing about pink elephants while some passing students heard her and began to think that she was insane. She sat down on her flat rock and ate the lunch that Akira had made for her, being in an even better mood that before. It was a small victory, sure, but it still felt like Justine had just climbed a mountain. She had been able to block Laito out completely, and she felt great.

" _I can stand the sight of worms, and look at microscopic germs. But technicolour pachyderms are really too much for me…_ " She sang with glee as she took a bite out of her omelet. When she heard footsteps coming from her right, she knew who it was. It seemed as though he was not going to go to the trouble of startling her right now, thankfully. When he had made his way right beside her, she continued to ignore him.

"You know, Darling, I didn't care for your little song in class. It's not pretty at all." He said, his voice laced with a cold chill that sent a slight shiver up Justine's spine. She then turned to look at him with equally cold eyes, daring him to continue speaking.

"I also don't like to be ignored. It was very rude of you to tune me out like that. Your cruelty really knows no bounds~" He continued with a hint of playfulness in his tone. She stared at him unflinchingly, taking another bite of her egg.

"I don't really care about what you don't like; it doesn't affect me in the slightest. Now go away." She commanded, her voice strong. His goddamn smirk returned, with a coldness to it that made Justine slightly nervous.

"But I don't want to leave you to eat your lunch all by yourself, Darling. After all, I love you." He said as though it was the most natural thing to say to someone you barely knew. Justine slightly choked on her eggs at his words, causing him to laugh in amusement. When she was sure that she would not be dying tonight, she looked at him in both anger and complete astonishment.

"W-What? Why the hell did you say that? You can't love someone you barely know!" She protested, shocked that this conversation took such a drastic turn to the bizarre.

"What are you talking about? I know you very well. In fact, I know almost everything about you~" He told her, confirming her earlier suspicions of him following her. She gave him an unamused frown.

"Oh, so now you're also stalking me? Wonderful, just wonderful." Her hostile tone did nothing to wide that damn smile off his face, if anything she only made him grin wider. For some reason, he seemed to thrive off of getting angry and shocked reactions from her. If this is something he did for fun, she wondered just how boring it actually was being extremely wealthy. Feeling her appetite leave her, she packed up her half-finished lunch and began to walk away from this insanity. However, she felt Laito swiftly grab her wrist and pull her over to him, causing her to drop her lunchbox and spill its contents all over the grass. Once again Justine tried her best to get out of his hold, but his unusual strength kicked in and made struggling against him useless. He looked down at with his piercing green eyes.

"I've really never met a girl quite like you, Darling. The way you defy me, thinking that you can actually fight back. It's just so adorable~! It'll make it even more fun for me when I break you and make you submit to me…" He whispered into her ear, excitement evident in his voice.

Justine, however, actually began to laugh at his statement as though he had told her an amazing joke. His shock at this loosened his grip on her wrist, Justine taking the opportunity pull herself away from him. She continued for almost a minute before her laughter began to trail off, fading as she looked at him with a cold glare of her own. Before leaving him standing there, she spoke to him in a emotionless tone.

"You want to break me, is that it? Well then, I'm sorry to tell you that others already beat you to it a long, long time ago. And I won't allow myself to be broken ever again. So do your worst, you smug, egotistical, perverted freak. I can take whatever you have to throw at me." With that, she walked away from Laito, brimming with a self-confidence that she had not felt in years.

He made it clear that he wanted to break her down. Fine then, challenge accepted.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if it feels rushed, I needed to get it out before I left to visit my family. To all of you, Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year to all of you! I would like to thank you all again for encouraging me to continue writing. Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 _Justine felt as though she were floating. She was weightless, being suspended in the air. It felt so peaceful to simply exist, to just_ _ **be**_ _. However, as she began to become more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was not floating at all, but being carried. She was cradled in the person's arms in a way that was almost gentle, but she could feel that she was not being held so carefully out of love, but that so she could not wriggle out of the person's grasp._

 _She could hear the person holding her speaking to someone, but their words sounded like incomprehensible rambling to her. Their voices were distorted in a way that could almost be described as demonic, warped and wrong. Justine tried to tell her body to move, but it would not respond to her commands. She was helplessly being carried down what felt to be a flight of stairs and into a room. The inaudible speech coming from the two people ceased, an eerie silence falling upon them. The sound of a metal door opening broke Justine out of her trance, and she could feel herself being lowered down close to the ground. She was laid down on a cold, metal surface, sending chills throughout her body. Finally coming to her senses, she was able to see_ _ **them**_ _through the small oven door before they closed it shut, trapping her inside. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out as_ _ **they**_ _stared at her with cold, unfeeling eyes. She still felt the urge to cry and scream for_ _ **them**_ _to help her, to let her out, but she could not make a sound. She pounded on the glass window inside the oven, but she was still too weak to break it and escape._

' _No! Please don't! I promise I won't do it again! Please! Somebody help me!' Justine thought helplessly as she could feel the oven getting hotter and hotter. Looking down at herself, she could see that the heat had already burned through her pajamas and was starting to sear her flesh, pale skin turning black. She silently cried out in pain, tears beginning to run down her face. It hurt so much, it was too hot. Oh god, make it stop! The last thing she thought before she was sure the flames would put her out of her misery was,_

'… _Is…_ _ **is this Hell**_ _…?'_

* * *

Justine jumped up from her bed in panic, feeling completely disoriented. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her as she gasped for air, seeming to have forgotten how to breathe. She fell into a panic, shaking and hyperventilating. Even when she did finally get a sense of where she was, she could not stop herself from throwing up on her bedroom floor. As she continued to wretch, she internally felt grateful that Akira should still be a work and not have to see her in such a state.

After completely emptying her stomach onto the floor, she started to catch her breath again and tried to ignore the taste of bile that now invaded her mouth. She a few moments she simply laid there, trying to remind herself of where she was.

"I am in Japan… I'm with A-Akira… They're in France… I-I'm safe…" she whispered to herself, trying her absolute hardest to convince herself that she was safe with Akira, that she was safe from _**them**_. Tears ran freely down her face as she cursed _**them**_ for what they did, and cursed herself for still letting them affect her. Justine had been told countless times that what happened was not her fault, that she was not to blame. While she believed what they said to an extent, she would always carry a feeling of shame and guilt with her whenever she thought back to her life before Akira. A small, nagging voice in her mind would always ask what would have happened if she had not been born evil, as _**they**_ so often liked to call her. She would then reprimand herself for thinking that she was at fault simply for being born, and it would just go on and on and on. There were times when Justine truly felt as though her own mind was working against her and trying to drive her absolutely insane. It was funny in a way, she had been feeling so confident and self-assured before she had gone to bed. It was amazing how quickly that feeling was extinguished.

After Justine sang about a parade of pink elephants, she could feel herself finally calm down. She looked down at the mess she had made in disgust and irritation. Wonderful, now she had to clean this crap up before Akira got home. She felt as though she would need a mountain of paper towels and a tankard of bleach to at least get rid of the putrid smell. Moving to the end of her bed in order to avoid stepping in the vomit on the floor, she trudged to the bathroom to find some cleaning supplies. When she re-entered her bedroom, she was facing her window when she spotted something she had never seen in real life before, especially when the outside the sun was only just beginning to set.

A bat. An actual, living bat was hanging upside-down on a branch connected to the tree outside her window. While one might think it was simply minding its own business, Justine felt uneasy looking at it, almost as though it was looking back at her. It did not move as she stared back at it, almost as if it was saying " _What now?_ " Justine walked to her window and closed the curtains shut. More things freaking her out was really the last thing she needed right now.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Akira as he drove off, Justine walked up to the front of the school. She was being especially vigilant today, anticipating that Laito would try and sneak up on her at any time. She would not let herself be caught off guard today, she resolved. Though this was admittedly difficult to do when she'd had a particularly tough time trying to sleep. After she woke up from her awful nightmare, she dared not try to go back to sleep. She doubted she would be able to even if she wanted to, but she still did not want to take any chances of being dragged back into her twisted night terror. Justine had noted that she had not had that particular nightmare in quite a while, given how well she had been responding to the new medication and therapy given to her by Dr. Sohma. She had a feeling that the recent surge of stress caused by a certain red-haired trust fund brat had something to do with the unwelcome return of her most hated dream. Oh how he enriched her life so…

As she neared the front doors, she quickly whipped her head back to check for one last time if Laito or any of his strange brothers were there. Seeing that the coast was clear, she made her way inside the main school building and switched out her shoes, calmly making her way to her classroom. Unfortunately, just as she made it to the door, she felt cold hands grip onto her shoulders, causing her to jump. She did not even have to look behind her to know who it was, the soft chuckling being a dead giveaway.

"Hello Darling~. How are you feeling today?" Laito said, that infuriating playfulness in his voice annoying Justine to no end. Still, she was able to keep her calm, despite the fact that he was touching her with his strangely cold hands. She briefly wondered if he just soaked his hands in ice cold water before coming to school every night.

"Go away…" she said, not wanting to deal with Laito at the moment. Her dreams were already plagued with terror; she did not need that in the waking world. Behind her, Laito hummed flirtatiously and rested his chin on her head, which caused Justine's shoulders to tense up.

"As sharp as ever I see. Good, because I've been looking forward to playing with you all night~!" he purred, removing his hands from her shoulders only to wrap them around her stomach, pulling her into a tight embrace. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, earning a chuckle from Laito.

"See? You are happy to see me! You respond so well to my touch; what a dirty girl you are~!" He taunted, causing Justine's patience to wear very thin, very quickly. Perhaps he really had found a way to learn a lot about her. After all, he seemed to know just what to say and do to make her the angriest in the least amount of time. He knew how to push her buttons, how to make her feel violated and furious. God damn him…

Turning her head upwards to that her blue-gray eyes met with his green, she boldly stated,

"Not even in your dreams, Sakamaki-san. Even _if_ I wanted to touch you, I would most likely have to use sterilized gloves and a hazmat suit. Now let go of me, we both have class." With him still clinging to her, she reached for the door and slid it open, no longer caring if her classmates saw him hanging off of her. However, she almost forgot that they even existed when she caught a glimpse of her desk.

There were crude, awful things written all over her desk in what looked to be black sharpie. There was so much kanji written that some of them overlapped, turning it into gibberish rather than legible language. But what she could read filled her with a deep sense of dread. There were such lovely messages to her such as " _ **WHORE!**_ " " _ **KILL YOURSELF!**_ " and the oh so charming " _ **GO DIE!**_ " Not the most original wording Justine had ever seen, but it got the message across well enough.

Justine looked around to her classmates, silently asking them who had done this to her desk. Some gave her a sad, sympathetic look while most turned to avoid her gaze. It seemed like they might know who did this, but if they did then they were certainly not saying anything. Their silent reaction only strengthened Justine's resolve to find out who her new tormentor was.

"My, my. Someone seems to be very angry with you, Darling. They must really hate you to do something like this~." Laito teased from behind her, finally unwinding his arms from around her waist and crossing them over his chest. Justine quickly turned to glare at him, giving him the silent message of " _Not now!_ " This only earned her a smirk, of course.

Curling her hands into a fist, she marched over to her vandalized desk and sat down, trying to pretend that the vile slander was not even there. She could hear Laito sit down next to her, no doubt with his damned grin still on his face. For a moment she wondered if it had been him who wrote on her desk, this all another one if his attempts to make her go ballistic. She quickly dismissed this however, seeing as the writing was far too outwardly hateful to be from him. While Laito had somehow gotten information on her, Justine had begun to observe his behaviour as well. He always seemed to be rather fond of playing mind games. He masked his true feelings and intentions until the time was right, hiding behind a façade of flirtatious cheer. Whoever defaced her desk had no intention of hiding how they truly felt about her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

Clearly, God hated Justine Lenoir, and he showed it through Laito Sakamaki. Well, she and Him did not really get along, anyway.

Halfway through the lesson, Justine felt her resolve snap once again. Her classmates were all giving her strange looks, Mrs. Namikawa was being her usual hostile self, and Laito was once again hell-bent on annoying her by poking and prodding at her. While he still found amusement in playing with her black hair, he had advanced to touching her face with his godforsaken fingers. When he ran his cold index finger down the side of her neck, Justine decided that it was time to throw in the towel. Standing up, she calmly announced to her teacher,

"I don't feel well, Sensei. I'm going to the nurse." She did not give Mrs. Namikawa time to say anything before she walked up to the door and slid it open, finally freeing herself from the madness. She honestly did not care if she got into trouble; she just wanted **out**. She did not look back at Laito, who was grinning and waving her goodbye.

' _Fine. You win this time, you oozing ball of puss. Just don't get used to it…_ ' Justine thought as she made her way to the nurse's office.

* * *

Walking down the barren, empty school halls, a feeling of unease began to creep up on her. Empty schools always had a frightening aspect to them. Usually bustling with life, the hollow halls gave one a sense of isolation and terror. Though Justine supposed that the same atmosphere was present in empty hospitals as well, ironically a place where death always loomed.

"Did anyone die here, though?" She muttered to herself.

It was then that she could see a pair of eyes on her, burrowing into her back. She stopped her movement and tried to suppress a shiver from running down her spine. She internally prayed to a God that she did not even believe in that Laito had not also left class to torment her once again as she could feel the eyes dig into the back of her neck. Justine took a deep breath and turned her head to face whoever was staring at her. She was surprised, however, to see that it was not Laito staring her down at all, but one of his brothers. Justine had seen him around school before, but at that moment his name eluded her. He was rather short, with Justine being slightly taller than him, and had lavender hair and eyes. The dark circles underneath his eyes indicted that he did not sleep well, which she could relate to. In his arms was a stuffed bear that was perplexingly both cute and creepy at the same time. For one, she did not know why a teddy bear would need an eyepatch, since its eyes weren't even real. The boy's eyes, however, were very real and looking at her, wide and devoid of emotion. It was a truly unnerving stare, as though he were honing in on her.

For about 10 seconds they did not say anything to each other as they took in their presence. In the end, it was Justine that broke the deafening silence.

"Um… can I help you?" she asked, hoping in vain that he would say no and leave her alone. Instead, he tilted his head to the left slightly before speaking,

"You do not know why I'm here?" His voice almost did not match his body, sounding slightly too deep to be coming from such a childish looking boy.

"Uh, no… Do I know you?" Justine replied, slowly inching her foot to the right in order to leave. Yes, Laito's little games had her on edge, but she did not think she was being paranoid at that moment. After all, who just stands there blatantly staring at someone you do not even know?

"I'm curious. Do you know why?" he exclaimed, taking a step towards her. Justine took a step back on reflex, not wanting this strange boy any closer to her than he already was.

No, I don't." she responded quickly. He continued to stare at her with his wide, purple eyes.

"… I don't understand it. You're nothing special. He usually goes after prettier girls. Isn't that right, Teddy?" he said, looking down at his stuffed companion with a creepy grin. Justine frowned at the thinly veiled insult, now thinking of ignoring the boy entirely and leaving without another word. However, reminding herself that he was Laito's brother, she decided that outright ignoring him would not be the best course of action. Besides, she already had a pretty good idea of why Laito was targeting her. He seemed to be most interested in her _abilities_ , and was doing anything he could to make her lose control again.

Once again, her powers were causing problems for her. It was really nothing new.

"I… I don't know. I'm going to go now." Justine stated before taking her eyes off of him and turning to her right to walk away. Before she could even take her first step, however, she could feel something wet and warm slide down her cheek. She let out an involuntary scream and jumped in place. Oh no, **he** **did not just do what she thought he did…**

"Hmm… Maybe it's your scent… Has he tasted you yet?" she could hear him speak from right beside her, turning to see him standing there with his creepy stare and stupid stuffed animal. Justine quickly back away from his, wiping his saliva off of her cheek with her sleeve. She glared back at him in disgust and abhorrence. Good God, he really did just lick her! He _**licked**_ her!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from me!" she shouted, taking another step back. In an instant, his curious expression was gone and replaced by a vicious snarl. His purple eyes darkened in anger, and he clutched his beloved companion tighter to his chest. Well, crap.

"How dare you, worthless girl! You have no right to talk back to me! You are nothing!" he screamed, almost making Justine wonder why students were not leaving their classes to see what all of the noise was about. It was almost as if he saw her loose her cool, and wanted to outdo her. She took two more steps back before she felt herself hit a wall. Seeing this and the look of shock and fear on her face, his look of anger faded almost immediately, morphing into a wide, frightening smile. His eyes seemed crazed and deranged, which shook Justine to her core.

"Hehehe… I have you trapped now, don't I? _You are completely at my mercy_..." He giggled, lowering his face right in front of hers. Justine involuntarily started to shake, her thoughts racing about how to get out of this situation. She could try to make a break for it, but she was also worried about what he would do if he caught her. No, _when_ he caught her, if he was anything like Laito. She thought about trying to hit him and escape, but she immediately dismissed that idea as reckless and dangerous. She was thinking about trying to apologize to him (even though she had done nothing wrong), when his hand wrapped around her throat. He squeezed tightly as Justine reached up to pry his hand away from her neck, but he was simply too strong and she could not get him to even budge. Panic seized her as tears began to well up in her eyes, truly think that she was about to die. She became so terrified, however, that she did not notice a nearby trashcan begin to move and shake seemingly on its own. Her attention was faced solely on Laito's psychotic brother, who was grinning madly as the air began to be sucked out of her lungs.

"No… let… ugh…" Justine managed to croak out as she could feel her life slip away. This only made the boy begin to giggle, taking delight in her suffering.

"Hehehe… That look of fear on your face is pathetic...! Try and beg for your worthless life! Plead with me to spare you!" he practically cackled, looking like he was having the time of his life. When Justine felt that she was seconds from death's embrace, she once again felt something snap in her.

' _ **GET AWAY FROM ME!**_ ' She internally screamed. Just then, the metal trashcan flew off from the ground and hit her would-be-murderer square in the head. Whether it was from pain or shock, he his hand let go of her neck and he fell to the floor, dropping his stuffed bear as he landed with a _thud_. Justine sank to her knees as she could feel the sweet, life giving air refill her lungs. She coughed violently before she noticed that she was free. Not missing a beat, she took off running down the hall before the boy could get back up.

Completely forgetting that she had been going to the nurse's office, she ran through the empty halls before she spotted a supply closet, opening the door and shutting herself inside. When she stopped to catch her breath, she could now feel fresh, warm tears run down her face. She pulled her knees up to her arms as she simply began to weep.

"Why… Why is this h-happening to me? Damn it! _Damn it_!" She had not felt so close to death in a very long time, leaving her feel vulnerable and afraid. However, she also remembered that she had been able to pull herself out of her despair back then, and she knew that she could still do it now. Wiping the tears from her face, she refused to let this bring her down. _She refused to be broken again_! _By anyone_! She would survive this, even if she had to claw her way out. She always had, ever since she was little. All because that, for reasons unknown to Justine, she had been born with the ability to move objects with her mind. Telekinesis, people called it. A burden, she had called it. But now, remembering how she had been able to save her own life, she was not so sure about that anymore.

Her powers had always been something that she had been afraid of, something she wanted to hide from the world. But now, she felt that she would most likely have to use them in order to get herself out of this awful mess.

Feeling her resolve strengthen, she pulled herself up and opened the door to the supply closet, leaving the tight, confined space behind. After quickly looking around to see if Laito's insane brother had followed her, she began to make her way to the nurse's office like she had originally intended. When she got there, she was given a bed to rest on and, having been emotionally drained from her near death experience, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **I would like to say that I am very sorry about the long wait. I had some stuff to deal with, please forgive me.**

 **I hope I was able to capture Kanato's craziness well. So far only Laito had appeared in the story, so I thought it was time to bring in the other Sakamakis.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I am happy to bring you all the 6** **th** **chapter of Diabolik Lovers: Justine. I'm so sorry, but I started another story called** _ **Diabolik Lovers: The Elm Witch,**_ **and got a little preoccupied with it. But in the end, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out, so I hope you all like it. I would like to once again thank everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed my story. You guys keep me going!**

* * *

It took a little while for Justine to awaken completely, lingering in that pleasant purgatory between sleep and wakefulness. She honestly wanted to go back sleep, having just had one of the most restful catnaps she'd had in months. She was not plagued by horrific visions or memories. She instead dreamt of nothing at all, which is just the way she liked it. She didn't even want to risk having good dreams if it meant being thrown back into her nightmares.

Just as she was beginning to fade back into unconsciousness, she felt the bed she was laying on move and shift. It felt as though the bed had just gained weight, and she prayed that it was not what she thought it was.

"Did you rest well, Darling~?" came that insipid voice Justine was truly growing to despise.

God damn it…

She opened her eyes to see Laito sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her with his infuriating grin. She did not need this.

"What do you want, Sakamaki-san?" she asked him tiredly, really not in the mood to deal with his nonsense after his psychopath of a brother tried to murder her. She internally cringed at the memory, seeing his face full of malicious glee as he watched the life drain from her eyes. She was considering reporting it to the school or the police, but given his family's influence she could only wonder if that would only make the situation worse. Money talks, after all.

"Aw, don't be like that! See, I even brought you your bag from class!" he smiled cheerily, holding up her school bag in his hand. Pulling herself up from the bed, she made a grab for it, only for Laito to swipe it away from her at the last second, holding the bag above his head and out of her reach.

"Not so fast, Darling~. Since I went to the trouble of retrieving your bag for you, you need to do something for me in return." He teased, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"I didn't ask you to bring me my bag, Sakamaki-san. I don't owe you anything. Just give it back." Justine replied, making another attempt to reach her schoolbag only for him to raise it out of her grasp once again. He giggled at her, not even fazed by her intentionally rude demeanour.

"You're such an ice queen, it's adorable! Anyway, I just want a tiny little favour, is that really so much to ask?" he questioned her with a mocking tone of voice.

It really didn't matter to Justine what Laito thought was and was not fair. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. Even if that meant humouring him for now. Swallowing her pride and irritation, she began to play along with his idiotic games.

"What exactly is it that you want?" she asked, already dreading the answer. Laito, delighted at her cooperation, widened his smile and he once again started to giggle. That definitely could not bode well, Justine thought.

"I want you to come over to my house tonight~." He said, a look of dark playfulness in his green, catlike eyes. Justine almost dropped her jaw at his request. She barely knew him on top of not liking him; what made him think she would ever agree to something like that?

"There's no way I'm doing that. It's not as if we're friends, Sakamaki-san. Besides, I have a ride waiting for me anyway, so the answer is no." She flat out refused, hoping in vain that her point would get across to him. Seeing his playful smirk not move from his face, however, she knew that he had already predicted that she would refuse his offer, and thought ahead. Reaching his hand into her schoolbag, he spent a second rummaging through it (much to Justine's chagrin) before pulling out her cellphone. Before she could say a word of protest, he flipped it open and showed her a screen full of texts.

"Actually, Darling, that man will not be coming to pick you up tonight. I made sure of that~!" he said with glee, proudly showing her that he had texted Akira while pretending to be her, telling him that she was going over to a friend's house. Akira, bless him, replied saying that it was wonderful that she had made a friend and to have fun. Quickly reaching for her phone, he once again held what belonged to her over her head out of grasp, then put the phone back into her bag. Justine could feel her anger build up.

"Fine then. Keep the stupid bag if you want. I'll just walk home." She stated as she stood up from the bed, marching in anger to the door to leave the nurse's office. She briefly wondered where the nurse actually was at the moment, but decided that she did not really care right now. Before she stepped through the open door, however, Laito spoke up again.

"But I thought that your house was quite far away from school? If I'm not mistaken, it will take you about forty minutes to get there on foot. I don't think you'll be able to make it, especially since you had such a rough time sleeping~." Justine whirled around to face him, having gone pale from his words.

"Wait… How do you know…?" she asked quietly, feeling a cold chill do down her spine. Not only was she greatly disturbed by the fact that he seemed to know exactly where she lived, he somehow knew that she'd been kept up by her night terrors. Taking notice of this, Laito get up from sitting on the bed and walking over to her, his grin morphing into a more sinister looking smirk.

"Didn't I already tell you, Darling? I know almost everything about you…" he mocked, walking right in front of her and taking her chin into his cold hands. He pulled her face up towards him, his acidic green eyes almost burning holes into her blue-gray ones. Practically feeling sick, Justine grabbed his wrist holding her face and wrenched it away from her. Regaining as much of her composure as she could, she looked up to face him.

"Well then, you've proven that you're a stalker on top of being a pervert. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to your house. Even if you think I won't make it, I'll just walk. I could use a good cardio workout anyway." She said, backing away from him and standing her ground. Laito's smirk morphed once again into a cheerful smile that seemed to mock her with every passing second.

"Then I'll just go over to your house! It'll be fun! After all, it'll be just the two of us~…" he said with a sly grin that Justine knew held ulterior motives. She cringed, wondering what exactly was going on in his perverted mind, and then deciding that she honestly did not really want to find out.

She really did not see the enjoyment out of making someone think they had a choice when in reality they did not. It just seemed like an unnecessary waste of time to her. Then again, she was not a perverted trust fund brat, so what did she know?

While she really did not want to go to wherever he lived, he made it clear that they would be spending the next few hours together no matter what. The house she shared with Akira was a home; a sanctuary. In Justine's view, it was better to be in his territory than have him invade hers, as if his very presence would defile it. With a defeated sigh, Justine relented.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go to your goddamn house. But you'd better give me my things back after…" Laito beamed at his little victory over her, which only made Justine regret her decision even more. Not wasting any time, he forcefully grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the nurse's office, practically dragging her down to the front exit. Justine tried to protest, but with his strength, she knew that her efforts would be fruitless.

Just before Laito opened the front doors to the outside, he decided to make this experience even more excruciating for Justine. With lightning speed, he scooped her up into his arms, flung the doors open as loud as possible, and proceeded to carry her bridal style outside. Justine, mortified at his brazen move to attract as much attention to them as possible, tried to wriggle her way out of his arms. But of course, he didn't budge at all, and carried her all the way to the parked limo waiting for him and his brothers by the curb, with all eyes baring down on them.

Feeling her face flush on embarrassment, Justine dared not look around at the other students to see their reactions, though she assumed that half of them would be looking over at them in curiosity, while the other half would be glaring at her as if they wanted to tear her apart. She definitely would not put it past them. She knew that whoever had defaced her desk was most likely someone among the droves of students going home for the day, which made Justine dread their next attempt at making her suffer. Because she _definitely_ did not have enough of those already…

When Laito finally put her down, she pushed him away from her in order to get some space. Looking at the limo, she could see that Laito's brothers were all already inside and ready to go home, and they were currently all staring at her. She flinched under collective gaze, feeling even more uncomfortable that she had been before. She felt her blood run cold, however, when she spotted the purple haired boy with holding his stuffed bear. Taking his malicious death glare into account, he remembered her as well, and was not pleased to see her again.

The feeling was mutual.

Involuntarily flinching when she felt Laito put his hands on her shoulders, she was firmly but not painfully guided into the car where she awkwardly placed inside. Seeing Laito get in after her, the car door was shut by who Justine assumed to be the driver. Now trapped inside with four strangers, a perverted bully, and a psychopath that had tried to kill her earlier that day, she crossed her arms against her chest in an attempt to close herself off from them. While Justine had always wanted to ride inside a limousine, this was definitely not how she thought she would get the opportunity to do so.

"Who the hell is this?" she heard a harsh voice break the silence. Turning in the direction of the voice, Justine saw that it belonged to a tall boy about the same age as her and Laito. She could most definitely tell that they were brothers, given that they both had red hair and the same acid green eyes. The boy, however, did have shorter hair than Laito, and went about his life hatless. He was giving her a glare full of distain and annoyance, as if she were a bug that had landed in his orange juice.

Laito slyly smirked at his brother, taking hold of Justine and trapping her into a tight embrace. With an involuntary jump, she looked at him in irritation. His smile did not waver.

"This is my new friend! We're going to be having some fun after school. Isn't that right, Darling~?" he said, intentionally wording his sentence in a way that gave it a filthy double meaning. Blushing with embarrassment, Justine frowned at the fedora wearing pervert.

"Not even in your dreams, Sakamaki-san. I'm only here because you won't give me my things back unless I go to your house. Now shut up." She said coldly, trying in vain to get her point across to him. Once again, her attempt proved pointless.

Justine remembered that Albert Einstein's definition of insanity was essentially doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. If this was true, then she should have been committed the moment she met Laito Sakamaki. Although if she had her way, _he_ would be the one in a straitjacket locked inside a padded room. If psychiatric institutions even still had padded rooms…

"Isn't she cute? She's so biting and defiant, thinking that she can actually fight back against me. She's so much fun!" Laito cooed, not at all fazed by her blatantly rude remark. Justine briefly wondered if he just had selective hearing, or if he just did not care about what she had to say. Most likely the latter.

" _Tch_. She's annoying." The boy said, intensifying his glare. Justine, now being too irritated to be scared, countered his glare by rolling her eyes dismissively. She honestly did not care at all whether or not this spoiled brat found her annoying; she was only going to Laito's house to get her belongings back.

Noting her complete disregard of his presence, the red haired boy's face contorted from a glare into an angry snarl.

"You've got a lot of nerve to ignore Yours Truly, Freak!" he growled, apparently taking being ignored about as well as Laito and the purple haired boy did.

Justine decided to say nothing, not wanting to give someone who actually calls themselves "Yours Truly" validation by giving them a verbal answer. It just seemed pointless to her to talk with him at all; just like his brothers. Inflated egos must run in the family, she decided.

Looking away from narcissistic boy, she unintentionally made brief eye contact with the brother with the teddy bear, who had not stopped fiercely scowling at her since she had entered the limo. Feeling a slight chill wash over her, she decided simply look down at her lap and not engage with the boy that had tried to murder her only hours before. The sound of Laito chuckling made Justine was to start grinding her teeth.

"What's wrong, Darling? Are you afraid of Kanato? I heard that he got a bit rough with you after you left class~." He said in a mock imitation of a sympathetic tone. Justine decided not to look up from her lap, not really wanting to see Laito's smug, amused face. He knew that his brother, who she now learned was named Kanato, had tried to strangle her earlier, and was now using that to torment her even more. She was not quite sure what disturbed her more; the fact that he knew Kanato had homicidal tendencies or that Laito was willing to torment her with her near death experience. Honestly, at this point she doubted that anything could really shock her anymore.

While she was being as careful as she could to avoid eye contact with Kanato, she could definitely feel him glaring at her, as if he were trying to see if he could burn two holes into her flesh with his mind alone. She jumped a bit when she heard him speak.

"She hurt me! I was just talking to her, and she hit me on the head! What a horrible girl she is…" he seemed to whine, hiding the bottom half of his face in his stuffed bear.

This statement made Justine wonder if she was hard of hearing. He went up to her, _licked_ her, and then tried to strangle her when she reacted negatively to his actions, and yet **she** was the one in the wrong for acting in self-defense? Nothing that any of these brothers said made any sense to her.

Who knows, maybe she was the one not making sense at this point?

…

 _This car ride was starting to make her feel drunk_.

* * *

After trying her best to tune the rest of the ride out, ignoring Laito, Kanato, and the other red haired boy's nonsense, the limo finally came to a stop. When the car doors were opened by the chauffeur, Justine could not get out of the damn limo fast enough. Once she was outside, however, she could only stand there in awe at the spectacular mansion that loomed over her. It looked like something out of a Gothic novel, being both beautiful and ominous. The giant main structure, the sprawling garden (at last what she could see of it), and the other brilliantly designed buildings that dotted the property almost made her swoon.

She loved this kind of Victorian-esque architecture; she only _wished_ she could live somewhere like this house.

"You… live here?" Justine asked no one in particular, still enraptured by the grand mansion in front of her. Laito was the one to answer her.

"Hm? Oh, yes I do, I suppose." His nonchalant tone of voice put her off; how could he be so casual about a mansion this grand?

Using Justine's preoccupied state to his advantage, he decided it would be fun to startle her half to death by scooping her up in his arms once again and carrying her through the large, wooden front doors. She involuntarily let out a shriek at the sudden physical contact and glared at the red-haired pervert from his arms. He responded to this by giving her a cheerful smile.

"I'm capable of walking by myself, you know…" she grumbled at him, deciding not to physically struggle against him, given how her many previous attempts went.

"But don't all girls like being carried, isn't it supposed to be romantic?" Laito teased, looking down at the girl in his arms with a predatory grin.

"Besides… if you can't walk, you can't get away from me, Darling~!" he finished, flashing her another cheerful smile, though this one carried a sinister vide. Justine stiffened her spine, trying her best to not give him the reaction he clearly wanted. Showing any sort of fear would not do her a bit of good at all in this situation, so she remained silent and continued to glare at him, blue-grey eyes staring into acidic green, as he carried her up the grand staircase and walked down his houses' maze-like hallways. Finally stopping at an oak door that looked just like all of the others (in Justine's perspective, anyway), Laito kicked the door open with his foot and confidently walked inside.

The room that they entered was all very green, with the carpet, furniture, bed, and even the curtains looking like a sentient emerald threw up all over them. She also took notice of a large painting of a woman and three children hanging over the fireplace, in what she could only assume was a family portrait.

' _This must be his bedroom._ ' She thought briefly, only to then dread learning his reasons _why_ he took her to his bedroom.

Without any sort of warning, he nonchalantly let go of Justine, causing her to painfully drop to the carpeted floor with a loud _thud_ , landing on her shoulder. She could hear him laughing as she clumsily got back to her feet, trying to avoid making any movements that would cause her now sore shoulder to throb in pain. When she managed to get back onto her feet, she was practically trembling in rage.

"Are you alright, Darling? I hope you're not too sore already, especially considering what I have planned for us~." He said with a smirk, winking at the angry girl in front of him.

Enough of this, Justine thought.

"What the hell is the point of all this? _What do you want from me?_ " she asked him as calmly as she could manage, fed up with his nonsense. Nothing that Laito or any of his brothers did made any sort of logical sense. In her mind, if she knew the motive behind his actions she would gain a better understanding of her situation, and would be able to work from there. She could then have a slim chance of finding a way out of this mess.

Laito gave her a what was surely insincere smile, his eyes never losing their predatory nature.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Darling. It should be obvious what I want from you…" he said as he began to walk towards her, devilish smirk still on his face.

Justine began to step back in an effort to get away from him, but it was not long before she felt her legs in what she assumed to be the edge of the bed. She tried to run to the right so she could get around him and out of the room, only for Laito to grab hold of her waist and flip the both of them over, pinning her to the bed with him on top. Startled at both the sudden change of position and the fact that he was violating her personal space now more than ever, she instinctively raised her hand to try and slap him away, only for him to grab her by the wrist and pin it above her head.

Pinned down to Laito's bed with him on top of her, she still tried desperately to resist, writhing around in an effort to get loose. But alas, his grip was too strong as he lowered his face down to hers', a blush covering his face and an excited twinkle in his eye.

"All I want is for you to submit to me, that's all. Is that really too much to ask?" he teased, using the hand he was holding down her arm with to sensually rub his thumb against her wrist, tracing his finger down her veins.

Justine could only defiantly look back at him, what with his body restraining hers'. In another attempt to get him away from her, she used her remaining free hand to grab onto his face, using all of her strength to push it away from hers. She could see Laito's eyes widen slightly, as he was not expecting such a brazen act of resistance.

"Do you just have a selective memory or are you just an idiot? I told you already; I will _never_ submit; _**not ever**_! Especially to someone like _**you**_!" she exclaimed, determined to at least get her message across through his surprisingly thick skull.

She could feel Laito's smirk drop against her hand, his eyes becoming cold and calculating with a hint of anger behind them. Still she did not waver, meeting his glare with one of her own. That was when he did something that not only caught her completely off guard, but would completely change both her life and her perspective of the world at large.

Shifting his face that was still caught in Justine's hand, he turned so that his mouth would be directly at her palm. In an instant, he opened his mouth and bit down on Justine's hand, eliciting a scream pain from her. Panicked, she tried to wrench her hand away from him, only for him to grab hold of her wrist so that she would stay put as he began to lick at her open wound, lapping up her blood.

Acting on instinct, she forced her knee into his crotch, which at the very least startled him enough to loosen his grip on her. Taking the opportunity, she was finally able to get out from underneath him, falling to the floor. Quickly picking herself back up, she backed away from Laito as she clutched her injured hand, taking a moment to review the damage.

Two distinct puncture wounds were visible on her open palm, blood flowing from the injuries. Wincing in pain, she looked up at Laito as he got up from the bed to face her, a smear of her blood still on his face. As if to gross her out even more, he licked her blood from off of his face using his tongue, seeming to be savouring every last bit. A shiver went down Justine's spine at the sight, her stomach turning.

"Y… You _bit me_? _**What the hell is wrong with you**_?!" she yelled at him, in full panic mode. Stepping away from him until she hit the wall, she began to shake in fear as he advances towards her, his eyes seeming to glow. Then, when he opened his mouth to reveal two long, razor sharp fangs, it all came together in her mind.

"You… You're a vampire…" she whispered more to herself than to him, though Laito could hear her thanks to his heightened senses. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you finally figured it out, Darling. I was growing tired of holding myself back all this time. And now that I've finally gotten a taste of you-" he was interrupted by Justine's face losing all fear, and instead giving way to… relief?

"Thank god… It finally all makes sense now…" she said to herself, a smile working its way onto her face. Laito's green eyes widened in shock and his smirk fell from his face instantly. She was… _**glad**_ that she knew he was a vampire? He quickly put his smile back onto his face, not wanting her to know she had caught him off guard.

"Darling… I don't really think you quite know what's going on right now…" he attempted to tease her, only for her to respond with,

"No, I definitely know what's happening. You're a vampire, right? An actual vampire. All I'm saying that I'm relieved that everything make sense now, well, as much as a situation like this _can_ make sense, anyway." She said, all traces of fear or pain in her voice completely gone.

Laito could only stare at her in confusion. This was definitely not going as he had planned.

"You _do_ know that I'm a vampire…" he said. Justine looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised.

"In case you've somehow forgotten, Sakamaki-san, _I can move things using my mind_. You said before that you apparently know everything about me, so you should know that I've seen my fair share of bizarre things. What made you think that learning vampires exist would make a difference to me?" she asked him, genuinely curious about how he thought she would react. For once in his life, Laito's mind drew a blank. He simply did not know how to answer that question.

Dusting herself off, Justine calmly made her way to the door, Laito making no attempts to stop her. Before she exited, she turned back to look at him with a blank look on her face.

"Anyway, I think we're done here. Can I have my things back now?"

* * *

In all honesty, Justine didn't really expect Laito to actually keep his word and return her belongings. Yet here she was, walking down long, winding road back to her house with the sun just beginning to come up, school bag and cellphone in hand. She knew not to expect him to be honest ever again though, as it did not really seem like his specialty. Still, Justine thought that her little visit to the Sakamaki mansion went rather well, all things considered.

She was broken out of her thoughts, however, when she heard a branch snap behind her. Whirling around, she saw that it was none other than Laito Sakamaki, still dressed in his school uniform, looking at her with a blank expression on his foxlike face. Rolling her eyes, she turned around to face him.

"What is it now, Sakamaki-san?" she asked in a fed up tone of voice, just wanting to go home, take a bath, and go to sleep. She sighed.

"Look, if this is about the vampire thing, I'm not going to tell anyone. Like I said before, I don't really care at all about you and what you do with your time. Besides, who would even believe me if I did tell them? So just let me go home, alright?" she explained, thinking that her knowing his secret was the reason he was bothering her again.

She was only half-right, however.

Laito walked up to her, not saying anything. When he was standing in front of her, he grabbed hold of her chin and tilted in upwards so that he could look into her blue-grey eyes. This time, Justine did not even flinch at his actions, still looking rather bored by the exchange.

"I'm curious... you were definitely afraid of me before, but when I told you I was a vampire, all of your fear seemed to disappear. Why is that?" he asked her, his green eyes looking deep into hers' with curiosity. Justine tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. Why did he care at all?

"To be honest, I think the main reason I was afraid before was because there were so many unknowns. I didn't know why you were so strong, or why your skin was so cold, or how you seemed to what I was always doing. Now that I realize you're a vampire, that basically answers all of my questions about you, it makes the whole situation so much clearer. So now I'm not afraid anymore." She said as she pushed his hand away from her chin.

"I know that might sound a bit strange, but that's really just how my brain works, I guess. So I hope that answers your question." She finished, taking a step back to continue her trek home. She was stopped, however, when he took hold of her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Wondering what else he wanted, Justine was surprised when his usual cheerful grin came back.

"Well, I see. I guess that just means I haven't been trying hard enough! Besides, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if you broke so easily, now would it~?" he said in his happy tone of voice. Letting go of her shoulders, he gave her a wink.

"I'll try extra hard to make you submit to me from now on, Darling~!" he promised, though Justine noted that his words seemed to lack his usual bite, no pun intended. It was very calm, although she was not sure if she should feel relieved or unnerved by this.

Suddenly, she remembered something she wanted to tell him.

Before they both walked away to their respective homes, she held up her injured hand to him, his bite mark still very much visible.

" _This had better not get infected, by the way!"_ she said before turning around and continued her long way home, whistling a happy little tune about pink elephants.

* * *

 **Wow, this is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this story. Well, I am trying to make longer chapters, so I guess I can call this a success! Again, sorry for the long wait, I will definitely work hard on getting the next chapter out faster!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read the Following Author's Note!**

 **First of all, I would just like to say that I am very sorry for the long wait, but I have recently suffered a personal loss and am still dealing with the pain. However, I will not be abandoning this story! I just wanted to let you all know why I haven't updated in a while, thank you.**

* * *

Justine was not sure she would ever get used to only having Sundays off every week. After being adopted by Akira, the two of them had lived in Canada for several years before they decided to move back to her father's home country. As a result, she was used to having both Saturday and Sunday to herself. Not in Japan, though. While she saw that this could technically make students more focused on their schoolwork, in her opinion teens needed to be given a little more time to do what they wanted. Oh well, she was not an expert on education, she thought.

When Sundays did come, Justine made sure that she would spend the day doing nothing at all. She treasured her "lazy Sundays," as she called them, since they gave her an entire day to unwind and do whatever she pleased.

Considering recent events, she was now even more in love with Sunday, it being the only day of the week she was not obligated to interact with Laito Sakamaki. It had been about three weeks since she had first caught his eye, three weeks of nonstop harassment and torment from a boy she now knew wasn't even human. On one hand, other than her interactions with him in the park near her home and at his house, his bullying had been confined to the halls of Ryoutei Academy. But now that he had made his vow to make her submit to him no matter what, she knew that he would surely target her outside of school from now on.

It seemed as though her situation was becoming more and more … confining. Being given less options, less time to just relax and pretend she wasn't being tormented by a red-haired vampire, which she knew was his goal. What better way to mentally break someone than to completely consume their life? But while most people would probably be panicked at this point, Justine felt an odd sense of calm. Granted, this may just be the metaphorical calm before the storm, but oh well, Justine thought. Whatever happens, happens.

She pondered all this while sitting on the couch in her living room, wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants, and watching one of her movies " _The Shining_ " on the television. When she had her lazy Sundays, she liked to use them to the fullest, which of course meant ' _going out of her way to do nothing at all_.'

Just as the elevator doors opened and began to unleash liters of blood, Justine was scared half to death when she felt a tap on her shoulder. On instinct, she threw a throw pillow in the general direction of the possible intruder, only to be met with Laito Sakamaki smacking it away from him, trademark grin on his face.

"You're so jumpy today, Darling. Aren't you happy to see me~?" he teased. When Justine's heart stopped beating a mile a minute, she frowned at the red-haired vampire that had ruined her movie time. Of course he had to show up just when she thought that she would be able to enjoy one day of peace. _How foolish of her_ , she thought bitterly.

"Breaking and entering is illegal, Sakamaki-san. In some countries, I would be legally allowed to kill you, you know." She grumbled at him, her frown deepening as his smile widened. She knew that he did not take her threat seriously at all, being a vampire. He probably thought that she was being cute or something, the massive prick.

"Oh come now, Darling. Can't I come and visit a friend? Our time together was cut short last night, so I just wanted to come and see you again. Isn't that what friends do?" he said playfully. Justine turned back to her movie, not wanting to even look at him anymore. The bastard was actually going to ruin her lazy Sunday, wasn't he?

Of course he was. Because he was a sadistic bully that apparently did not have anything better to do with his time. He really needed to find a better hobby, Justine briefly thought.

"Just go away. I'm busy." She replied, turning her attention back to her movie. She turned to her side, however, when she felt the couch move and shift when Laito took a seat next to her, lounging in his spot as if he owned the place. He stared at the television with a less than impressed look on his face.

"What are you watching anyway? That blood is so obviously fake." He pointed out, watching the rest of the blood on screen flow out of the open elevator doors. Justine narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed at his refusal to do as she asked and go away.

"Of course the blood's fake; this is a movie, not a snuff film. If it was real, then Kubrick would have definitely been sued or sent to prison." She stated. She turned once again to face him, already in a bad mood. Then again, when was she not in a bad mood whenever he was around?

"What exactly do you want, Sakamaki-san? Are going to try to drink my blood or something?" she asked flatly, preferring to know what he had planned for her ahead of time.

He looked at her with a puzzled look that lasted for only a moment before bursting out into laughter, as if he had heard the funniest joke known to man. Justine's frown deepened. All she did was ask a question; what exactly was so funny about that? Honestly, nothing he did made any sense to her…

"You're really are blunt; you know that, Darling? I didn't expect you to be so eager for me to suck your blood~…" he chuckled out in between his laughing, wiping away a tear that had gathered in his eye.

"Don't flatter yourself; I just want to know why you're bothering me this time…" Justine replied, feeling sickened with the fact that he honestly thought she _wanted_ him to drink her blood. The very thought of it made her rather queasy, thank you very much!

"By the way, since we've gotten to know each other so well, how about you start calling me Laito from now on~?" he asked her, his laughter finally calmed down. Justine looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"We're not friends, so I'm not calling you by your first name." she replied, not wanting to give him any room for argument. He did not get the hint, unfortunately…

"But you've been to my house, and we're watching a movie right now. Isn't that what friends do together?" he said in an obviously fake hurt tone of voice. If there was one thing Justine did not expect to be doing on her lazy Sunday, it was explaining the basic concept of friendship to a sadistic vampire. When had her life gotten so bizarre?

"You forced me to go to your house, and you showed up here uninvited. You act much more like a deranged stalker than a friend. In conclusion, _I won't be calling you by your first name_." Justine finished and looked away from Laito, silently telling him that this idiotic conversation was done.

After a minute went by of her watching the movie, Justine turned to see Laito looking directly into her eyes with a predatory gleam that made a chill run up Justine's spine. It took a lot of willpower for her to suppress physically shivering. Instead, she scooted away from him until she felt the couch's armrest lightly hit her back. This seemed to only excite him more as he crawled on the couch towards her, as if he were a lion cornering his prey. A fitting analogy for what was taking place.

She did not waver, however, and met his predacious gaze with a fierce glare, or a much of a fierce glare as she could manage at the moment. She willed herself to repress her fear as much as she could, not wanting to give him the reaction that she knew he wanted. When he eventually made his way to her, he trapped her where she sat by pinning his hands down on both side of the armrest, ensuring that there would be no escape from him.

He inched his face closer and closer to hers until they were both mere centimetres away from each other. Justine could feel her stomach turn at how much of her personal bubble was being breached by the wealthy vampire, but she still did not turn her gaze away from his. If she had any chance of getting out of this bizarre situation, she had to show him that she would not back down so easily. She would have to toughen up.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she snapped at him, clearly showing her distaste at how close he was so her. He said nothing in return, only taking one of his hands off of the armrest. Justine's eyes followed the arm, wanting to see what exactly he planned to do with it, only for him to quickly slither his hand underneath her baggy shirt.

Justine let out a yell at both Laito's audacity and the coldness of his hand on her torso, and she immediately began to struggle underneath him. Laito, more than pleased by her reaction to his touch, applied more of his body weight onto Justine to hold her in place so that she could not get out from underneath him. This still did not deter her from fighting against him, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Memories of the last time he had touched her in such a manner flooded back; it almost felt as though she were back in the park with him behind her, untying her robe to tamper her body. Sickened, she used her hands and pressed them against his chest, trying in vain to push him off of her. Unsurprisingly, her efforts proved futile, as he did not budge an inch even as she attempted to push him back with all of her strength. She could see him move towards the side of her head until his mouth was directly across him her ear. She let out an involuntary shiver of disgust at how close he was to her.

"I knew it. This is making you excited, isn't it? You really are a dirty girl, aren't you, Darling? Don't worry though; I'll make sure we both enjoy this~…" he whispered before he took his tongue and licked the shell of her ear.

Justine let out a shriek of extreme discomfort before she curled her hands into tight fists and began to pound on Laito's chest, trying to make it hurt him as much as possible. He chuckled into her ear at her attempt to fight back. He slowly lowered his head from her ear down to her neck, all the while blushing and giggling like a madman. She still refused to take the feeding/sexual assault lying down, and stopped pounding on his chest to reach up and roughly grab onto his red hair, tugging it painfully in an attempt to get him as far away from her neck as she could. She definitely did not expect him to begin moaning at her pulling his hair.

He wasn't actually getting off on her causing him pain, was he? _**Oh dear god…**_

Justine was forcefully ripped from her musing when she felt Laito's log, sharp fangs pierce her skin and bury themselves into the flesh of her neck. Justine let out a scream of pain as she felt her blood begin to pour out of her open wound, the red haired vampire above her happily begin to feed from her. When she tried to move, the fangs in her neck would jolt around painfully, so she was forced to stay in place as he drank her blood, still not having stopped moaning.

If she had thought that him touching her was a violation of her personal space, Justine was not at all prepared for how him sucking on her neck after he painfully bit into her flesh. Not only was the pain awful to bare, she was beginning to feel lightheaded as he drank more and more. After several minutes of feeding from his dear prey, Laito decided to take a short break and detached himself from her neck and sat up, looking down at her to admire his work. She would see his mouth and chin smeared with blood, her blood to be precise.

He sensually licked his lips, all the while looking down at the angry, half conscious girl below him.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he teased, lowering his face to come closer to hers. Justine no longer had the energy to psychically fight back, feeling herself being dragged into unconsciousness little by little. She could only glare at him with as much ferocity as she could muster. She saw his smile drop from his blood covered face as he stared at her with a blank, yet slightly annoyed expression.

"Even now, you still look at me so defiantly? As much as I love that look in your eyes, Darling, I need to show you just how helpless you really are. For your own good, of course~." He said, smirk returning as he lowered himself back down to her neck and began to lick at the two puncture wounds that dotted her skin, lapping up the excess blood. Justine was now at the point where she could barely hear him anymore, and it did not take long before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Justine began to come to, she was greeted with the worst headache she'd had in months. However, she would have gladly taken the worst migraine known to man if she did not have to be greeted by a certain mocking voice.

"You're finally back in the world of the living, Darling. Good, I was getting a bit worried~!" she could make out Laito's voice saying, sounding far to cheery and excited to have actually been worried about her in the slightest.

When she was roused out of her groggy state, she could see that she was lying in her own bed with Laito sitting on the edge, foxlike grin on his face. Head still throbbing in pain, she forced herself to sit up and look at the redhaired vampire sitting on her bed, giving him a look that both conveyed her annoyance and questioned why he was still bothering her. Laito gave his usual carefree smirk, leaning slightly back as to say that he was staying right here, and that there was nothing she could do to stop him. That was when she noticed that she was not wearing the same clothing as before.

Looking down at herself, she was dressed in a yellow crop top along with the smallest pair of shorts she owned, exposing her bare legs and leaving nothing to the imagination. The cogs in her brain final beginning to turn, Justine's face turned as red as a tomato as she turned to look at him in shock and disgust.

"Oh my god! **Did you undress me!?** " she shrieked, indignation coming to a boiling point when Laito just began to chuckle at her obvious distress.

"I just thought you would want to wear something more flattering. Honestly, I cannot figure out why you hide your body underneath such baggy clothes~." he said, smirk widening as Justine began to grit her teeth in anger.

The higher part of her brain was trying to tell her that she was just playing into his little games, while the lower part was telling her to punch him in his insipid face so hard that his reconstructive surgeon will have a nervous breakdown.

Evidently, the higher part won.

Deciding that she needed desperately to get away from him before she did something she may or may not regret later, she sat up from the bed and marched angrily to her door. Without missing a beat, she flung it open and walked out into the hallway, trying her best to ignore Laito chuckling at her indignation behind her. She entered the bathroom on her right and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it for good measure. She was not sure that would actually stop him, though…

Grabbing the bathrobe hanging from the tiled wall, she quickly put it on to cover up her scantily clad form, all the while cursing Laito Sakamaki's very existence. It was almost as if whenever she thought he had some sort of limitations, he went out of his way to prove her wrong.

It was official; there was essentially nothing he would not do, and she would have to just plan around that from now on.

After she secured the robe around her, she peeked at her reflection in the mirror. Thankfully, she did not look nearly as bad as she felt, only appearing slightly more disheveled than before. She was just about to turn around and leave the bathroom when she caught of a glimpse of her neck, taking notice of the two small holes imbedded into her skin. Justine winced at the injury, remembering how Laito had pinned her down and bit her. She had not been sure what it would have been like to be bitten by a vampire, but now she knew that all of the books and movies were complete bullshit. It hurt way more than she had thought it would…

Deciding against touching the wound, she turned around and unlocked the bathroom door, ready to exit the room. However, as soon as she opened the door, she came face to face with Laito, standing right in the doorway with a grin on his face. Justine jumped in surprise, causing the redhaired vampire's grin to turn into an amused smirk. Composing herself, Justine looked directly at him.

"Get out of my way." She said. Unsurprisingly, he did not do as she asked, but instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly against him. She shivered in discomfort at the sudden physical contact, immediately trying to push herself away from him. He chuckled at her pathetic attempt to fight back.

Justine raised her head to look at him straight in the eye.

"Let go! Let go of me and get out of my house!" she yelled at him, still trying to push him away from her. He said nothing, continuing to look down at her with his green, predatory eyes. Instead of a verbal response, he lead her away from the bathroom and made his way back to her bedroom, with Justine fighting the entire way, of course. When they got there, he threw her onto her bed, Justine landing ungracefully onto the sheets on her back. Before she could get the chance to sit back up, he quickly got on top of her, effectively trapping her underneath him.

Laito wasted no time, positioning himself so that he would be sitting on her left leg to prevent her from moving. Now that she was immobilized, he grabbed her right leg and used his arm to hoist it up, eliciting a shriek from Justine, whose face was a red as a ruby. Sensually, he placed a trail of light kisses down her inner thigh, all the while never taking his eyes off of her face.

"Didn't I already tell you, Darling?" he said in between kisses, "I need to show you how helpless you truly are. You need to know that you're my prey."

Justine, who was completely mortified at this point, tried to use her hands to pry his head away from her thigh. This proved useless, as he did not budge an inch. Now beginning to panic, she looked around her room frantically for something to use as some sort of weapon, even though her hands were busy trying to push Laito's head away.

She felt herself calm ever so slightly, however, when she remembered that she did not need her hands to hurt him. If there was ever a time for her to use the abilities she had always been afraid of, it was definitely now.

Her eyes landing on her glass tableside lamp, she focused in on the object. Faintly, the lamp began to shake and rattle, letting her know that she was at least having some effect on it. But a shaking lamp was not going to stop a perverted vampire.

" _Focus… Come on! Please!_ " she thought to herself, trying her best to will the lamp off of the table. She could feel her focus shatter, however, when a sharp pain ripped through the lower body. Looking down, she saw that Laito had bitten the inside of her leg, blood running from the open wound as he drank from her, looking as though he did not have a care in the world.

 _ **Enough.**_

Laito's blushing, carefree expression was ripped right off of his face when a glass lamp collided with the side of his head and shattered, knocking him off of his prey and onto the bedroom floor. Laying on the floor with the shards of glass all around him, he attempted to get back onto his feet before he was caught off guard when something hard and wooden slammed painfully into his back, sending him falling on top his stomach. Much more surprised than hurt, he raised his head up to look around for whatever had hit him when he saw Justine, standing tall at the side of her bed.

Her gray-blue eyes looked almost like ice as she glared down at him as though he were a bug to be squashed, bearing a coldness that made Laito's eyes widen. He had not seen such ice in a woman's eyes in _such a long time_ …

"Get out of my house. _**Now**_." Her tone of voice was just as warm and inviting as her gaze, letting him know that she was not messing around. Still, not one to be intimidated by a human, Laito threw her a smirk.

"Now, now, don't be difficult, Darling. Just becau-." He did not even get to finish his sentence before he felt something slash at his face, splitting open his skin. His stance wavered slightly in shock as pressed his hand to the wound, feeling his blood begin to run down his cheek. Looking to his left, he could see a particularly large and sharp-looking piece of glass from the shattered lamp had embedded itself into the wall, dripping in his blood. Turning his gaze back to Justine, he saw her surrounded by levitating shards of glass, all pointing menacingly in his direction.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Sakamaki-san. _**Get out.**_ " She commanded, her voice as hard as steel.

Laito's green eyes widened in revelation. He could feel something begin to stir within him, something that he had not felt in many, many years. It had been so long since he had felt such cold eyes bare down on him, looking at him as though he were nothing. It was almost as if _she_ were standing right there, covered in blood and clutching her injured side.

" _I love you, Laito. I really do…"_ _He could almost hear her say, voice dripping with dishonesty._

In an instant, Laito was standing directly in front of Justine. Before she could do anything, he grabbed both sides of her face and pressed his cold lips onto hers, pulling the telekinetic human into a deep kiss. Her eyes went as wide as saucers in shock, losing their cold edge as the shards of glass all around them fell back onto the floor now that her concentration was broken. When her brain finally registered what was going on, she pushed the redhaired vampire away from her.

Looking back at him, Justine could see the raw, primal excitement in his eyes as he looked down at her with a crazed grin, chuckling faintly. Not backing down, she met his eyes with her own, letting him know that she was not afraid of him. Startled by his unexpected kiss and change in demeanour, yes, but not afraid.

"Oh Darling… _**I've never met a human like you before~**_ …" He said before vanishing before her eyes, leaving Justine standing alone in her now messy room, finally allowing herself to feel afraid.

* * *

Akira was very tired when he got home, just wanting to relax and unwind after such a stressful day at work. Getting out of his car and walking to his front door, he unlocked it and stepped inside.

" _Come play with us, Danny…_ "

He heard the voices of two creepy little girls as soon as he stepped into his house, looking into the living room to find his adopted daughter laying on the couch, watching that American horror movie that she seemed to love so much.

"How was your day, Justine?" he asked her as he undid his tie, just like he did every time she had a day off from school.

She did not turn away from her movie to look at him when she answered.

"It was fine, Akira." He thought nothing of her simple answer, see how engrossed she was in her movie.

Oh well, it was good to see that she was enjoying her lazy Sunday…

* * *

 **To everyone who waited for the next chapter, thank you for your patience.**


End file.
